Alliance Ultime
by Opaline-Sunshine
Summary: Sakura a maintenant 15 ans et vit un bonheur presque parfait. Jusqu'au jour où arrive une mystérieuse élève qui cache un secret qui changera sa vie. Une nouvelle mission lui sera alors imposée...
1. Introduction

Introduction Fan-Fic écrit par Opaline  
  
Pour vos commentaires et suggestions écrivez moi à kinomoto.sakura5caramail.com  
  
Un énorme merci à Elendil pour ses suggestions précieuses.   
  
Bonne lecture et plus !  
  
Alliance Ultime  
  
Prologue  
  
Cette histoire se passe après la capture de la Carte du Vide. Sakura est maintenant une adolescente de 15 ans, belle et très intelligente. Ses yeux verts sont identiques à ceux de sa mère, elle a conservé sa coupe de cheveux que tous connaissent si bien et a acquis un dynamisme à toute épreuve. Tiffany, sa meilleure amie, a embelli avec les années et sa voix est devenue exceptionnellement mélodieuse. Lionel est revenu à Tomoéda et va rendre visite à sa famille durant les vacances. Sakura et lui sortent ensemble et sont plus proches que jamais. Stéphanie, la cousine de Lionel, est restée en Chine et accepte tant bien que mal la relation de son cousin avec Sakura. Dominique, le père de notre héroïne, est toujours prof à l'Université. Matthieu et Thomas, toujours aussi inséparables, vivent en appartement au Centre-Ville et ont tous deux trouvé un travail. Quant aux amis de Sakura : Nadine, Sonia, Sandrine et Yvan, ils vont au Lycée Seijyo, tout comme notre héroïne. Kéro vit toujours chez Sakura et Dominique connaît son existence, tout comme celle des pouvoirs de sa fille. Anthony et Katia Moreau sont retournés vivre en Angleterre avec les gardiens du jeune homme. Tout allait bien pour nos amis. Jusqu'au jour où une nouvelle destinée fut imposée à Sakura.  
  



	2. 1ere partie : Chapitres 1 à 4

Partie 1 ( Chapitres 1 à 4 ) Alliance Ultime : Première Partie  
  
Chapitre 1 : Une nouvelle élève  
  
Tout est noir. Sakura s'avance dans l'obscurité, vêtue de son pyjama rose. Elle voit soudainement une fente d'où émerge un puissant rayon de lumière devant elle. Sakura va vers l'éclat et se retrouve dans une sorte de jardin. Toutes les fleurs inimaginables s'étalent sous ses yeux. Une allée de pierre se trouve devant elle. Sakura continue de s'avancer. Tout à coup, elle arrive près d'un immense chêne. Une lumière aveuglante sort du tronc et les feuilles se transforment en fleur de cerisier. Sakura sent une présence derrière elle et se retourne...  
  
DRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG !!!!!!!  
  
Sakura ouvre les yeux brusquement. Elle éteint son réveil d'une main et se frotte les yeux de l'autre. C'est déjà le matin et une pluie abondante tombe dehors.  
  
Kéro : Bonjour Sakura. Ça va ?  
  
Sakura : Oui, merci bien Kéro.  
  
Kéro : Bon...Allez, dépêche toi ou tu vas être en retard pour l'école.  
  
Sakura se leva précipitamment, alla se changer derrière son paravent et descendit précipitamment pour déjeuner. Son père lit le journal, à table. Le repas est déjà prêt.  
  
Dominique : Bonjour Sakura, bien dormi ?  
  
Sakura : Oui. Et toi ?  
  
Dominique : Très bien. Mange vite ou tu vas être en retard pour l'école.  
  
Sakura termina son repas, embrassa son père sur la joue, enfila ses nouveaux rollers et partit en trombe pour l'école, cartable et parapluie à la main. Rendue au Lycée, elle entra dans sa classe.  
  
Tiffany et Lionel : Bonjour.  
  
Sakura : Bonjour Tiffany. Salut Lionel.  
  
Sandrine : Hé les copains, il paraît qu'une nouvelle élève est arrivée ce matin !  
  
Sakura : Mais...C'est plutôt inhabituel à cette époque de l'année...  
  
Sonia : C'est aussi ce que je pense.  
  
Nadine : Il paraît qu'elle est super intelligente et qu'elle fait un malheur en sport.  
  
Tiffany : Voilà une rivale pour notre Sakura !  
  
Sakura : Euh...( un peu gênée ) C'est pas la peine...Je ne cherche pas la bagarre...  
  
Lionel ( la serre dans ses bras ) : Pour moi tu seras toujours la meilleure.  
  
Sakura : Merci mon Lionel...  
  
Prof : Allez, tout le monde ! Veuillez prendre vos places je vous prie ! ( Une fois tout le monde assis ) Bien. Ce matin, comme vous le savez sûrement, une élève va faire son entrée dans le groupe.  
  
Sakura ( pense ) : Les rumeurs étaient donc bien vraies.....  
  
Prof : Je vous présente Mademoiselle Ariane Mendoshira, votre nouvelle camarade.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et une élève entra dans la classe. Des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre. La nouvelle élève est très belle, a de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et ses yeux sont d'un brun ambre magnifique. Elle a presque l'air surnaturelle.  
  
Lionel ( chuchote à Sakura ) : On dirait une fée !  
  
Sakura : Tu as raison. Elle même plus jolie que Mlle Moreau !  
  
Prof : Bien...Ariane, nous allons te placer...À côté de Lionel, au fond là-bas, à droite. Cela te convient-il ?  
  
Ariane : Oui, monsieur.  
  
Ariane s'avança parmi l'allée de pupitres menant au sien et tous les garçons se retournèrent sur son passage. Une fois assise, Lionel se tourna vers elle.  
  
Lionel : Salut. Moi c'est Lionel Li.  
  
Ariane ( gênée ) : Ravie de te connaître, Li.  
  
Lionel : Tu peux m'appeler Lionel.  
  
Ariane ( rosit ) : D'accord...Lionel...  
  
Sakura : Moi je suis Sakura Kinomoto. Et voici Tiffany Daidoji.  
  
Ariane : Contente de vous connaître, Tiffany et Sakura.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroches. À la fin de la journée, Sakura et Lionel restèrent un moment seuls sous leur parapluie, l'un contre l'autre, au Parc du Pingouin. Le doux son des gouttes de pluie tombantes enveloppaient l'atmosphère. Assis sur un banc, ils discutaient.  
  
Sakura : Ariane est très jolie tu ne trouves pas ?  
  
Lionel : Elle ne l'est pas autant que toi, ma Sakura.  
  
Sakura ( sourit ) : C'est gentil...( Inquiète ) Mais j'ai l'impression que je l'ai déjà vue...Sa présence ne me semble pas inconnue...  
  
Lionel : Ça se pourrait.  
  
Sakura ( se blottit contre Lionel ) : Heureusement que je t'ai.  
  
Lionel : Je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi, Sakura. Durant ces jours de solitude à Hongkong, je me sentais vide et perdu sans toi. J'éprouve une grande joie de t'avoir retrouvée.  
  
Sakura : Moi aussi.  
  
Ils ne dirent plus rien, laissant le son des gouttelettes d'eau remplir l'air. Derrière un arbre, les observant, se trouvait Ariane, sous son parapluie violet. Elle regarda le banc où étaient les deux tourtereaux et esquissa un sourire bienveillant avant de tourner les talons. Elle marcha durant environ 15 minutes et se rendit à un immeuble d'appartements. Après avoir gravi les marches et entré chez elle, Ariane referma la porte et la verrouilla. Une femme sortit de l'ombre. L'inconnue a de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux d'un vert éclatant et elle porte une longue robe médiévale noire. Ariane ne s'effaroucha nullement à la vue de la nouvelle arrivante.  
  
Femme : Vous voilà enfin, Isilya fille de Dame Rynaëarwen ( Prononcez " Ri-na-ear-wenne "). Avez-vous trouvé celle que l'on recherche ?  
  
Ariane : Oui, Yùla. C'est celle que l'on appelle Sakura Kinomoto, l'Élue de Clow Reed. Son aura magique me l'a révélé. Je suis prête à emmener Sakura à Ilmen-Anor. Le seul problème est celui auquel elle tient...Son fiancé. Elle ne voudra jamais partir sans le laisser. Que devrons-nous faire ?  
  
Yùla : Il l'accompagnera. Nous verrons si il peut nous aider...Si je ne trompe pas, son fiancé est également un élu de Clow Reed ?  
  
Ariane : Il l'est.  
  
Yùla : Je crois qu'un allié de plus dans la Guerre ne serait pas de trop. Mais l'important est que vous et Sakura recréez l'alliance des hommes et des elfes. Vos pouvoirs combinés pourrons vaincre le mage qui nous inspire la crainte...( Ton grave rempli de crainte ) Huorgorn le Destructeur...  
  
Ariane : Je la convaincrai.  
  
Yùla ( sourit et reprend un ton paisible ) : Votre détermination m'enchante, Isilya. Emmenez-les à la prochaine pleine lune sur la falaise de la ville. Le passage s'ouvrira et vous pourrez me rejoindre.  
  
Ariane hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Yùla sourit une dernière fois et disparut dans l'ombre. Sur le toit d'une maison à un kilomètre de celle de Sakura quelqu'un, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier noire semblable à celle qu'Anthony a porté lors du combat contre Sakura, observe la fenêtre illuminée de la chambre de la jeune fille. La personne sourit méchamment et le vent souffle tout autour d'elle, s'engouffrant dans sa cape.  
  
Voix d'homme ( murmure ) : Ton temps approche, Sakura...Ton temps approche...  
  
Chapitre 2 : Attaque surprise  
  
Sakura était avec Kéro dans sa chambre. Le gardien était rivé à l'écran de son jeu vidéo tandis que la jeune fille lisait une revue, à plat ventre sur son lit.  
  
Kéro ( super heureux ) : Ouais !!!!! J'ai battu le Dragon de la Mort de " Méga-Mutilation Millenium 6 " !!!!! Je suis le meilleur !!!!!!  
  
Sakura ( referme sa revue ) : Kéro...Tu n'as tout de même pas passé la journée entière à jouer à ce jeu ?  
  
Kéro : Ben oui ! Je suis rendu au niveau 22 !  
  
Sakura : Et il en a combien de niveaux ce jeu ?  
  
Kéro : Euh...39...  
  
Sakura ( tombe en bas de son lit ) : Je me demande encore pourquoi je t'ai acheté ce jeu pour Noël !  
  
Kéro : C'est parce-que tu aimes ton petit Kéro chéri !  
  
Sakura ( se relève ) : Euh...non...je pense que c'était pour que tu arrêtes de m'embêter en me suppliant ( imite Kéro ) " Sakura ! Achète-moi Méga- Mutilation Millenium 6 pour Noël ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît ! "  
  
Kéro : Euh...Ok, j'ai peut-être un peu exagéré...  
  
Sakura ( se couche dans son lit ) : Bon, allez au dodo tout le monde !  
  
Kéro ( ferme son jeu et la lumière de la chambre ) : Bonne nuit Sakura.  
  
Sakura : Bonne nuit Kéro.  
  
Après une heure, Sakura fut totalement endormie. Elle se retrouve à nouveau devant le chêne transformé en cerisier. Sakura sent à nouveau la présence derrière elle et se retourne. Ariane est là, mais un détail cloche...Ses oreilles sont pointues ! Vêtue d'une vaporeuse et magnifique robe blanche, elle tend la main à Sakura. L'autre la prend et un aveuglant éclat de lumière entourent les mains qui sont en contact. Lorsque l'éclat se dissipe, Sakura porte un anneau translucide arborant une fleur de diamant à son annulaire droit, tout comme Ariane. Cette dernière lui sourit.  
  
Ariane : Le pouvoir des étoiles doit être réuni. Le pouvoir des Deux le vaincra.  
  
Sakura : Que veux-tu dire ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?  
  
Sakura ne put en savoir plus car elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement, comme la veille, au son de son réveil-matin. Elle l'éteignit et Kéro bailla bruyamment, lui aussi réveillé par la sonnerie de l'appareil.  
  
Kéro ( entre deux bâillements ) : Bon...jour...  
  
Sakura : Kéro...J'ai fait un rêve et je n'y comprends rien.  
  
Kéro : Que se passait-il ?  
  
Sakura : Je me rappelle d'un anneau...une bague...Et d'une phrase..." Le pouvoir des étoiles doit être réuni. Le pouvoirs des Deux le vaincra. "  
  
Kéro : Je ne connais pas cette phrase, mais pourtant elle me semble très importante...On verra bien.  
  
Sakura : Oui, tu as sûrement raison...J'essaierai d'en parler à Lionel, peut- être connaît-il cette phrase et ce qu'elle signifie ?  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, dans la cour du Lycée Seijyo, Sakura s'assit sous un arbre avec ses deux amis.  
  
Sakura : Lionel...J'aurais quelque chose à te demander...  
  
Lionel : Oui bien sûr, quoi donc ?  
  
Sakura : Est-ce que la phrase ; " Le pouvoir des étoiles doit être réuni. Le pouvoirs des Deux le vaincra " te dit quelque chose ?  
  
Lionel : Euh...Non...Je vais chercher dans mes livres ce soir. Où l'as-tu entendue ?  
  
Sakura : En rêve cette nuit et elle me semble importante.  
  
Tiffany : Qui te l'a dite ?  
  
Sakura : Je ne me souviens plus beaucoup. ( Se passe la main dans les cheveux )  
  
Lionel : Sakura...Où as-tu eu cette bague ?  
  
Sakura : Quelle bague ?  
  
Tiffany : Celle qui est à ton annulaire droit !  
  
Sakura regarda sa main qui, en effet, portait une bague à l'annulaire. Un jonc translucide et scintillant arborant une fleur en diamant. Le rêve de la veille lui revint en mémoire et elle revit le même anneau qui avait apparu à son doigt.  
  
Sakura : Mais...c'est l'anneau de mon rêve ! Je l'ai vu ! Que fait-il là ??  
  
Lionel : Je ne le sais pas...En tout cas, je te promets de chercher ce soir. Dès que j'ai du nouveau, je t'appelle.  
  
Sakura : D'accord.  
  
À la fin de la journée, Sakura rentra seule chez elle et fit un détour par le Temple Tsukimine, question de se remémorer des souvenirs. Elle entra dans le sanctuaire et se rendit vers l'étang traversé d'un petit pont de bois. Sakura plongea son regard dans l'eau où barbotaient plusieurs sortes de poissons aux larges queues dentelées. Sakura contempla les nénuphars blancs et roses. Elle songea à Mlle Moreau, repartie en Angleterre depuis quelques années. Soudain, de longs rubans violets sortirent de l'eau et s'enroulèrent avec force à la gorge de Sakura qui se mit à suffoquer et tenta d'hurler. Ariane qui passait non loin de là ressentit un danger et se mit à courir vers le temple. Les rubans furent trop forts et entraînèrent Sakura au fond de l'eau. Ils l'enroulèrent et se resserrent autour d'elle Elle commença à manquer d'air et crut sa dernière heure arrivée lorsque l'emprise des rubans la relâcha. Elle sentit une main prendre son bras et la tirer hors de l'étang, plus profond qu'à son apparence. Sakura toussa et cracha de l'eau durant quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit Ariane, armée d'un long sabre où était gravé des écritures fines et incompréhensibles sur la lame. Elle faisait face à une femme ayant des ailes de dragon hérissées de pointes, des cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. La bouche de la femme comporte des crocs semblables à ceux d'un vampire et elle porte une sorte de tenue en lycra noire moulante.  
  
Sakura : Ariane ????  
  
Ariane : Fais attention, Sakura ! C'est une créature très dangereuse !  
  
Sakura ( toute confuse ) : Quoi ????????  
  
La créature était armée d'un fouet d'où pendaient les rubans qui avaient attaqué Sakura. Elle grogna sauvagement et envoya ses rubans sur Ariane. Celle-ci les coupa brusquement avec son sabre et elle fonça droit sur la créature. La femme ailée frappa Ariane de plein fouet. La pauvre jeune fille s'écrasa sur un arbre, un peu de sang sur son front. Elle se releva.  
  
Ariane : Sers toi de tes pouvoirs !  
  
Sakura : Mais...Comment sais-tu ?  
  
Ariane : Je t'expliquerai plus tard !!!!!!!! Utilise tes pouvoirs !!!!!!!  
  
A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que la créature se jeta sur Ariane. Elles échangèrent quelques coups de pied et de poing. Sakura décida d'agir et voulut utiliser ses cartes, revenir à la bonne vieille magie. Elle tâtonna dans son cou à la recherche de sa clé mais elle n'y était pas ! Sakura se souvint de l'avoir laissée sur sa table de chevet et se mit à paniquer. La créature ailée lança Ariane contre un arbre et s'empressa de se jeter sur Sakura. Celle-ci se mit à hurler de terreur tandis que la femme ailée l'étranglait. Sakura se débattit de toutes ses forces mais la créature renforça son étreinte.  
  
Créature ( voix agressive ) : Pour Huorgorn tu vas mourir, Élue des Kisharis !!!  
  
Sakura : Jamais !!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura jeta un coup d'œil désespéré au pied de l'arbre, là où gisait maintenant son amie de classe. Ariane était à demi-inconsciente sur le sol. Une impression étrange envahit soudain le corps de Sakura qui se retrouva entourée d'une chaleur rassurante. L'anneau à son doigt se mit à briller d'une lueur aveuglante et la créature poussa un cri au contact de la lumière. Elle lâcha Sakura qui portait maintenant des marques de mains autour de son cou. Étonnée, la jeune fille regarda la bague qui continuait de briller tel une étoile. Ariane reprit ses esprits et vit la créature qui reculait, se couvrant les yeux et poussant des cris de terreur à la vue de l'anneau. La nouvelle élève ramassa son sabre qui était sur le sol et le planta dans le dos de la créature ailée. Celle-ci hurla et disparut en cendres, lesquelles furent portées immédiatement par le vent, allant on ne sait où. Une fois le calme revenu, l'anneau retrouva son teint translucide, dépourvu de lumière. Ariane et Sakura se regardèrent un long moment, droit dans les yeux.  
  
Sakura : Qui était-ce ? Et comment savais-tu ce qui allait arriver ?  
  
Ariane : J'ai quelque chose à te dire...Tu as une mission, un pouvoir que nous possédons toutes les deux. Je ne suis pas celle que l'on pense, je ne suis pas humaine...Mon nom n'est pas Ariane...et je ne viens pas d'ici...  
  
Sakura : Qui est-tu alors ?  
  
Ariane ( après un long silence ) : Une elfe.  
  
Chapitre 3 : Révélations  
  
Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Sakura fut invitée à aller chez Ariane. Kéro et Lionel l'accompagnaient. L'appartement d'Ariane était richement décoré, elle vivait seule. Sakura, Lionel et Kéro prirent place dans de gros fauteuils verts. L'atmosphère était chargée de mystère.  
  
Kéro : Alors tu es une elfe...C'est assez surprenant, on m'avait parlé qu'ils existaient mais je ne m'attendais pas à en rencontrer une.  
  
Ariane : Mon peuple, les Kisharis, vit dans une dimension parallèle, dans une pays nommé Ilmen-Anor ou la " Région du Soleil " si vous préférez.  
  
Sakura : Qui était la créature qui nous a attaquées ?  
  
Ariane : C'est une abomination. Il en existe deux sortes. On appelle les femelles, Dravias. Les mâles sont des Dravios. Leur ensemble ne porte pas de nom précis. Ce sont des femmes ou des hommes pourvus d'ailes de dragon, aux crocs acérés et ayant des tenues propres à leur personnalités. Ils sont cruels et sont de violents combattants. Ils possèdent des pouvoirs étonnants, puissants, contrôlant les ténèbres et le feu, mais leurs seules ambitions sont de servir leur maître ou de tuer. On ne peut les tuer qu'avec une lame elfique, dont j'ai fait usage.  
  
Sakura : Et quelle est la mission dont tu m'as parlé ? Et qui est Huorgorn ?  
  
Ariane regarda Sakura droit dans les yeux et commença son long récit.  
  
Ariane : Tout cela a commencé alors que la paix régnait à Ilmen-Anor, sous le règne du Roi Goronwei. Il avait un ennemi de longue date appelé Huorgorn. Celui-ci voulait à tout prix que Goronwei lui cède ses terres. Bien entendu, le roi refusait chaque fois. Mais un jour, Huorgorn utilisa la manière forte. Son armée de Dravios et de Dravias envahit le pays, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Cette invasion causa une des guerres les plus terribles de l'histoire d'Ilmen-Anor. Beaucoup furent ceux qui périrent au champ de bataille. Alors que la situation tournait en faveur d'Huorgorn, Goronwei lui transperça le cœur de sa fidèle épée Brüindil. Le sang jaillit de sa poitrine. Dans un dernier souffle, il lança une malédiction contre les Kisharis annonçant que son esprit reviendrait et que les Kisharis trembleraient sous son pouvoir. Goronwei le prit tout d'abord en blague. Mais...le jour précis de sa fin tragique, un an plus tard, l'esprit d'Huorgorn se réincarna dans un corps humain et il revit. Rassemblant son armée à nouveau, il envahit Ilmen-Anor et captura de nombreux elfes pour en faire des esclaves. Certains purent lui échapper, dont ma mère, la Dame Rynaëarwen. Ils se réfugièrent dans la Vallée d'Ordélia, à l'abri des regards et du massacre. Quelques jours avant ma naissance, la Vieille Nelandy, une magicienne expérimentée, prononça les paroles qui changèrent tout dans la vision d'espoir des Kisharis ; " La Descendante de Luthiviel la Belle naîtra, à son destin s'accrochera notre survie. Avec la chasseuse de cartes, elles triomphera du mal. L'Alliance Ultime s'opérera, des deux anneaux de cristal elles seront pourvues. En prononçant le poème des Ombres, elles élimineront le mal. Avec leur alliés, elles vaincront...pour que la paix règne à jamais. " Voilà ce qui explique notre mission. Avec l'aide de la magie elfique nous vaincrons Huorgorn et le mal disparaîtra à jamais.  
  
Sakura : Et si....on échouait ?  
  
Ariane : Le monde des elfes et le vôtre, bien qu'étroitement liés, seront détruits. Les ténèbres envahiront la Terre et l'amour disparaîtra. Tout sombrera dans l'oubli.  
  
À ces paroles, Sakura trembla. Elle se rappelait de la vision du Jugement Final, un monde sans amour, sans amis. À la peur de cet événement, Sakura se leva d'un bond et serra les poings.  
  
Sakura : Non......Le mal ne triomphera pas ! Je suis prête à t'aider, Ariane. Si une magicienne l'a prédit, c'est qu'elle ne mentait pas ! Alors, allons- y et battons-nous pour la liberté des deux mondes !  
  
Kéro : Je vous aiderai.  
  
Lionel : Moi aussi.  
  
Ariane : Alors, d'accord. Demain soir s'ouvrira la porte de Macadamwei, le passage vers Ilmen-Anor nous y conduira. Yùla Remanir, descendante de la Grande Nelandy, nous entraînera à la magie elfique...Et Huorgorn va payer pour le mal qu'il nous fait subir !  
  
Tous : Pour la liberté des deux-mondes, il paiera !!!  
  
C'est avec une impression étrange, comme si un changement venait de s'effectuer en elle, que Sakura quitta l'appartement d'Ariane. Sa destinée et celle de tout un peuple comptait maintenant sur elle...  
  
Chapitre 4 : La Cité des Exilés  
  
Le grand soir arriva plus vite que Sakura ne l'aurait voulu. Elle s'avançait à présent dans les rues de Tomoéda, vers la falaise que lui avait indiquée Ariane. Elle se souvint de son père, approuvant à contrecœur le départ temporaire de sa fille. Tiffany lui revint également en mémoire, les yeux brillants de confiance envers son amie lui faisant simplement cette recommandation : " Sois prudente, Sakura. Tout ira bien. " Elle rencontra bientôt Lionel, à l'endroit du rendez-vous. Kéro, qui accompagnait Sakura, n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis le départ de la maison. Ariane arriva à son tour. Voyant la mine déconfite des trois autres, elle leur sourit gentiment. Cette simple démonstration de compassion redonna le moral à Sakura, Lionel et Kéro.  
  
Ariane : Prêts pour le départ ?  
  
Les autres : Oui.  
  
Ariane : Alors, tenez vous par la main et répétez après moi. Pouvoirs du bien, entendez notre requête. Transportez-nous vers ce lieu que l'on nomme Ilmen-Anor. Que les anges guident notre voie. Sur le pont des Illusions nous traverserons. Entendez-nous. Obéissez à nos intentions, maintenant !  
  
Sakura, Lionel et Kéro : Pouvoirs du bien, entendez notre requête. Transportez-nous vers ce lieu que l'on nomme Ilmen-Anor. Que les anges guident notre voie. Sur le pont des Illusions nous traverserons. Entendez- nous. Obéissez à nos intentions, maintenant !  
  
Un éclat de lumière surgit au centre du cercle formé par le quatuor. Une véritable tempête d'étoiles les entoura et Sakura sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Ils tourbillonnèrent durant plusieurs instants avant de s'écraser sur une surface dure. Avec des gémissements de douleur, Lionel aida sa bien- aimée à se relever. Kéro se frotta la tête.  
  
Kéro : Euh...où on est ???  
  
Là était la question. Ils se trouvaient dans une immensité brumeuse, le brouillard recouvrait le sol et l'air. Sakura distingua l'ombre de grands arbres et vit une sorte de large fleuve à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Un pont de bois, dont l'extrémité était perdue dans le brouillard, magnifiquement sculpté de façon à ressembler à des racines d'arbres entrelacées surplombait le point d'eau. Ariane était maintenant vêtue de la robe du rêve de Sakura et ses oreilles pointues avaient apparu. Tous furent surpris de sa transformation.  
  
Sakura : Ariane ? Alors, c'est à ça que tu ressembles vraiment ?  
  
Ariane : En quelque sorte...Nous sommes dans la Plaine Brumeuse, près du pont des Illusions. Si on arrive à le franchir, nous arriverons dans la Cité des Exilés.  
  
Lionel : La Cité des Exilés ?  
  
Ariane : Oui. C'est là que vivent les Kisharis ayant échappé au massacre d'Huorgorn. Au fait, appelez moi Isilya, c'est mon véritable nom. Allons traverser ce pont. ( Ils se mettent en route )  
  
Kéro : Pourquoi l'appelle t-on le Pont des Illusions ?  
  
Ariane ( je l'appellerai Isilya maintenant ) : À cause de l'effet bizarre que le brouillard a sur cette passerelle. La brume de cette plaine ne se dissipera jamais. C'est cela qui fait l'étrangeté du lieu.  
  
Lionel : C'est intéressant...  
  
Le petit groupe arriva bientôt au bord du pont. Il était immensément long. A peine avait-ils posé un pied sur le bois qu'un éclair de lumière blanche surgit devant eux. Ils reculèrent brusquement et une créature apparut. C'était une fée, aux longs cheveux blonds coiffés en de nombreuses tresses, aux pétillants yeux bleus et vêtue d'une robe verte scintillante. Ses ailes diaphanes étaient de couleur rouge. La créature n'était pas plus grande qu'une main. Ce qui étonna le plus, ce fut sans aucun doute sa queue et ses oreilles de chat tigré. Elle sourit aux étrangers.  
  
Isilya : C'est une fée des brumes. Elles sont pacifiques.  
  
Petite fée ( voix cristalline ) : Bienvenue sur le Pont des Illusions...Je suis la Gardienne des Devinettes, Yenya.  
  
Sakura : Comme elle mignonne !  
  
Lionel : Une gardienne des devinettes ? Quelle est ta fonction, noble Yenya ?  
  
Yenya : Je vous pose trois devinettes. Si vous répondez correctement, je vous ouvrirai le passage. Mais si vous échouez...Le Dragon de la Pluie vous châtiera et il ne le fait pas à la manière douce, je vous l'assure. ( Tous avalent difficilement ) Qui se porte volontaire pour répondre à mes devinettes ?  
  
Isilya : Euh...Je n'ai jamais entendu parler des devinettes des fées...Je ne pourrais y répondre...Et en plus je ne suis pas très douée en énigmes...  
  
Sakura : Je vais essayer.  
  
Tous sauf Yenya : Quoi ???  
  
Sakura : Oui, je vais essayer. J'ai toujours été bonne dans les énigmes ! ( En pensée ) J'aurais pas dû dire ça !!! J'espère pour moi que ce n'est pas trop difficile !!!  
  
Yenya : Bon, alors, quel est ton nom, intrépide étrangère ?  
  
Sakura : Je m'appelle Sakura.  
  
Yenya : Alors, voici ma première devinette...  
  
Yenya agita ses ailes rouges et un son cristallin se fit entendre.  
  
Yenya : Qu'est-ce qui est invisible le jour mais observable la nuit, possédant différents quartiers mais qui n'est pas une ville et qui est blanc mais pas fait de neige ?  
  
Sakura : Euh..................... ( Se gratte la tête ) Invisible le jour mais observable la nuit, possédant différents quartiers mais n'étant pas une ville, toujours blanc mais pas fait de neige......C'est étrange comme devinette...  
  
Yenya : J'attends ta réponse, Sakura.  
  
Sakura réfléchit longuement et se souvint d'une leçon de géographie au Lycée où le professeur parlait de la Lune, le satellite naturel de la Terre, celle-ci possédant différents quartiers. Il y eut un déclic dans la pensée de Sakura et elle sourit à Yenya.  
  
Sakura : C'est la Lune ! Elle est invisible le jour mais visible la nuit, possède différents quartiers comme la pleine lune ou la nouvelle lune et elle est blanche...  
  
Yenya : Bravo ma chère !!!!!! Déjà une bonne réponse ! Voici maintenant la deuxième devinette...Quel être peut changer de peau mais reste la même créature, possède une arme gluante, et ne peut bouger qu'un œil à la fois ?  
  
Sakura ( réfléchit ) : Euh............Un être qui peut changer de peau ??? Qui possède une arme gluante ??? Tout ça est vraiment bizarre !!!! Hum...peut- être...Je crois savoir ! C'est un caméléon ! Ils changent de couleur et attrapent les insectes avec leur langue gluante ! Ils ne peuvent que bouger un œil à la fois.  
  
Yenya : Encore bravo ! Dis donc, tu es drôlement intelligente, Sakura ! Vous êtes près du but, étrangers.  
  
Lionel : Bravo Sakura. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais tant de choses !  
  
Sakura : Merci.  
  
Yenya : Voici la dernière devinette.........À leur ombre, reposent les rois et reines défunts, à leur lumière le sable règne. Fait de pierres portées par les mains d'esclaves, j'ai un sommet pointu. Qui suis-je ?  
  
Sakura ( réfléchit ) : Sable...Donc désert...Mais " à leur ombre reposent les morts ", ça je ne comprend pas...Fait de pierres, ce doit être un bâtiment. Qu'est-ce qui se trouve près d'un désert, étant fait de pierres et ayant un sommet pointu ? Mais...C'est une pyramide d'Égypte !!!  
  
Yenya : Tout a fait ! Félicitations, Sakura. Tu as réussi l'épreuve des fées des brumes ! Vous pouvez maintenant traverser le pont pour vous rendre dans la Cité des Exilés...Bonne chance.  
  
Tous : Au revoir Yenya.  
  
La petite fée agita ses oreilles de chat et se transforma en un papillon coloré. Il s'envola par-delà la brume et disparut du champ de vision des quatre compagnons. Rassurés d'avoir passé l'épreuve, ils traversèrent sur le pont. Ils entendaient les murmures du fleuve sous la passerelle de bois et les croassements des grenouilles. Parfois, des lucioles tournaient lentement autour d'eux et repartaient vers l'eau.  
  
Kéro : Dans combien de temps aurons-nous atteint la Cité des Exilés ?  
  
Isilya : Dans au moins vingt minutes. ( Leur tend des galettes d'avoine ) Voilà. Si vous avez faim, voici des Galettes de Kishwalla. Le Kishwalla est une plante comestible, ayant un goût sucré, très nourrissante. Il ressemble en composition, à ce que vous appelez l'avoine. On y ajoute le plus souvent des baies et des framboises. C'est délicieux.  
  
Kéro ( prend une bouchée et parle la bouche pleine ) : Hum...! Ché très bon ce truc !  
  
Sakura : Hé, Kéro ! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine !  
  
Kéro : Ben quoi ?  
  
Lionel : Encore une fois, le ventre de Kéro Béro aura parlé.  
  
Isilya ( rit ) : Tiens donc, on a des rigolos parmi nous ! Ça va sûrement plaire à la petite Linìel.  
  
Sakura : Qui est Linìel ?  
  
Isilya : La dernière-née des elfes exilés. Son seul regard peut faire sourire le plus hargneux des trolls.  
  
Ils marchèrent durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, sans aucun incident grave. Le quatuor s'arrêta pour une pause. Le groupe s'assit sur le bois lisse, écoutant le fleuve. Le paysage est toujours couvert de brume. L'air est frais. Un vent calme caresse le visage de Sakura qui ferme les yeux. Sous le pont, cependant, une créature émerge la tête, celle-ci est couverte d'algues après le séjour de la bête sous l'eau. Ses yeux brillent méchamment. Sur le pont, Sakura prend une bouchée de sa galette de Kishwalla. Lionel est près d'elle et ils se tiennent l'un contre l'autre. Isilya détourna légèrement le regard. Soudain, une chose froide et gluante entoure lentement la main libre ( l'autre étant posée sur celle de Sakura ) de Lionel.  
  
Lionel : Sakura... Tu ne sens pas quelque chose de froid et gluant ?  
  
Sakura : Euh, non...  
  
Kéro : Attention, morveux !!!!!! Y a un truc autour de ton bras !!!!  
  
Lionel : Quoi ??  
  
Soudain, Lionel fut tiré vers l'arrière par la chose froide et gluante et tomba dans l'eau. Isilya sortit son sabre.  
  
Sakura : Lionel !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Isilya : C'est le coup d'une Nadralorez, j'en suis sûre.  
  
Sakura : Nadra...quoi ?  
  
Isilya : Une créature marine maléfique. ( À voix haute, sur un ton de défi ) Montre toi, sale bête ! Allez approche !  
  
Sur ces mots, une créature semblable à un immense serpent sortit son corps affreux de l'eau. Elle avait des yeux jaunes semblables à ceux d'un chat, une peau gris-bleue constellée d'écailles argentées, une gueule pourvue de longs crocs acérés et une langue fourche. Sa tête d'alligator était couverte d'algues et ses naseaux en forme de fente expiraient bruyamment. La créature poussa un hurlement suraigu. Lionel était pris dans une sorte de tentacule. La tête détrempée et le visage déformé par la douleur, il réussit à hurler...  
  
Lionel : Sakura !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura : Lionel !!!!!!!! On va te sauver !!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kéro se métamorphosa en Ceberus ( Kérobéros ) et lança une sphère enflammée à la Nadralorez. Celle-ci le reçut en plein front mais ne bougea pas d'un poil ( ou d'une écaille dans ce cas-ci ! lol ). Kérobéros ouvrit ses ailes et sauta dans les airs pour atterrir sur la tête de la créature. Il planta ses griffes dans la peau écailleuse de la Nadralorez qui poussa un cri sauvage. Ses tentacules retenaient toujours Lionel et tentaient maintenant d'attraper Kérobéros qui venait de sauter sur le pont. Sakura était en proie à un sentiment de panique incontrôlable.  
  
Sakura ( à Isilya ) : Comment on va libérer Lionel ?  
  
Isilya : Prends cette épée et essaie de le libérer. Kérobéros et moi on va détourner son attention. ( Elle fait un signe au concerné )  
  
Isilya sortit de son sac où se trouvaient les galettes de Kishwalla, un long sabre identique au sien. Elle la tendit à Sakura qui la prit en tremblant. L'arme était légère et facile à manier.  
  
Isilya : Hé ! Gros tas d'écailles ! Viens me chercher !  
  
Isilya se mit à courir le long du pont à une vitesse incroyable. La Nadralorez la suivit du regard en un éclair. Durant ce moment d'inattention, Sakura ferma les yeux et se jeta de désespoir sur la tête de la bête. Le serpent-alligator se mit à avancer à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le vent soufflait tout autour de Sakura. Kérobéros s'était accroché à la queue de l'animal et s'y retenait de toutes ses forces. Durant cette folle poursuite, Sakura vit que la Nadralorez lançait des sphères d'eau et d'algues avec sa gueule en tentant de faire tomber Isilya dans l'eau. Mais avec ruse, l'elfe évita ses attaques. Sa robe s'était transformée en une tenue verte composée d'un haut vert foncé de style médiéval à longues manches dentelées et d'un pantalon où était attachés des rubans qui flottaient au vent dans sa course. Sakura devina que cela devait être dû à un tour de magie quelconque. Avec inquiétude, elle réussit à glisser sur la peau gluante et se rendre jusqu'à la tentacule qui retenait Lionel. La Nadralorez étant occupée, elle ne se souciait guère de son prisonnier.  
  
Sakura : Je viens te sauver, Lionel...  
  
Lionel : Fais attention, ses tentacules sont très glissantes.  
  
Sakura : Tu ne seras plus prisonnier longtemps.  
  
La main tremblante, Sakura brandit son épée d'une main et trancha la tentacule. La Nadralorez s'arrêta brusquement et poussa un cri agonisant. Kérobéros griffa de toutes ses forces sa prise et l'animal cria de nouveau. Sakura et Lionel, tombèrent dans les eaux brumeuses du fleuve. Kérobéros tentait maintenant de rester accroché à la queue mais la Nadralorez se débattait et tentait de le mordre. Isilya venait de sauter sur lui et lui assénait des coups d'épée. Une des tentacules encore intactes de la créature attrapèrent ses deux attaquants et se mirent à les étouffer. Sakura et Lionel venaient d'émerger de la surface.  
  
Lionel : Accroche-toi à moi, Sakura !  
  
Sakura ( obéit ) : Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien.  
  
Lionel : Il faut aller délivrer les autres. Mais comment va t-on faire ?  
  
Sakura : J'ai perdu l'épée elfique...Elle a dû tomber au fond du fleuve...  
  
Lionel : Seul un miracle pourrait nous sauver...  
  
A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que la Nadralorez relâcha brusquement Isilya et Kérobéros, qui ouvrit ses ailes et rattrapa la jeune fille. Ils virent Sakura et Lionel dans l'eau et les repêchèrent avant de remonter sur le pont. La Nadralorez s'effondra dans l'eau, une sanglante coupure au cou. Étonnés, le groupe chercha du regard qui aurait bien pu vaincre une créature de cette taille. Un peu plus loin, une silhouette humaine se découpait dans le brouillard. C'était un elfe. Le garçon paraissait avoir 15 ans, ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et il portait une tunique gris-argenté. Il avait un carquois de flèche à son dos, un arc de bois dans une main. Sa cape verte flottait dans le vent, retenue par une broche en forme de feuille de chêne. Ses yeux verts fixaient intensément les étrangers. Il est un très beau jeune homme.  
  
Isilya ( dans une langue elfique que je traduirai ici ) : Étranger, je suis Isilya Undomériel, fille de la Dame Rynaëarwen. Quel est ton nom, noble sauveur ?  
  
Garçon : Je suis Lingolas, fils du Seigneur Mingolas de la Forêt des Murmures.  
  
Isilya : Parles-tu la langue des hommes mortels ? J'ai ici des amis et j'aimerais qu'ils te comprennent.  
  
Lingolas : Oui, noble Isilya. Je vais me présenter à eux.  
  
Sakura : Euh...J'ai rien compris...De quoi vous parliez ?  
  
Lingolas : Bonjour jeunes arrivants. Je suis Lingolas, fils du Seigneur Mingolas. Je crois que je vous ai tirés d'affaire !  
  
Lionel : Merci bien, Lingolas fils du Seigneur Mingolas. Ton aide a été appréciée.  
  
Lingolas : Quels sont vos noms ?  
  
Sakura : Je suis Sakura, fille de Nathalie.  
  
Lionel : Je suis Lionel de Hongkong.  
  
Kérobéros : Et moi je suis Kérobéros, le gardien animal du sceau des cartes de Clow. Protecteur...en quelque sorte...De Sakura.  
  
Lingolas : J'ai entendu parler de vous...Possédez-vous des pouvoirs ?  
  
Sakura : Oui. Je suis une des élues des Kisharis.  
  
Lingolas : Je comprends...Donc, Isilya est la seconde élue ?  
  
Isilya : C'est exact.  
  
Lingolas : Je vais vous conduire à la Cité des Exilés...Est-ce que vous y allez ? Isilya : Oui...Nous allons rencontrer Yùla Remanir, la magicienne.  
  
Lingolas : Alors, suivez-moi.  
  
Rassurés, le groupe se mit en route. Après quelques minutes, une verdoyante forêt leur apparut. La brume s'estompa et la Lune apparut dams le ciel. Ils s'engagèrent dans la forêt. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la Cité, tous poussèrent des murmures d'émerveillement. Les maisons étaient très belles, il y avait des milliers de fleurs et sept chutes d'eau surplombaient la cité. Des statues d'anges complétaient le décor. La cité était lumineuse, comme abritée par un éclat fantomatique. Isilya et les autres se rendirent à une maison plus belle encore que les autres. Elle frappa trois coups à la porte. Une dame aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux d'une belle couleur pervenche et portant une robe rouge magnifique leur ouvrit. Isilya se jeta dans les bras de celle qui leur avait ouvert.  
  
Isilya : Mère, je suis si contente de vous revoir !  
  
Femme : Moi aussi, ma fille...Tu as amené ceux que nous attendions et un invité on dirait. ( En langue elfique ) Bienvenue jeune homme. Quel est ton nom ?  
  
Lingolas : Je suis Lingolas, fils de Mingolas, Seigneur de la Forêt des murmures.  
  
Femme : Sois le bienvenu, Lingolas. ( Normalement ) Je suis la Dame Rynaëarwen, mère d'Isilya. Soyez les bienvenus. Je vais vous montrer vos chambres. L'entraînement commencera demain.  
  
Les autres : Merci madame.  
  
En entrant dans la chambre, Sakura vit que deux lits à baldaquins blancs s'y trouvaient. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée et une douce odeur de jasmin embaumait l'air. La chambre des garçons avait des lits à baldaquin aux draps verts à la place. Isilya alla se coucher immédiatement et Lingolas en fit de même après avoir échangé des mots de politesse en elfique. Sakura et Lionel restèrent un moment seuls.  
  
Sakura : Je me demande ce que Yùla nous réserve...  
  
Lionel : Moi aussi. Bon, allons dormir. Bonne nuit, ma Sakura.  
  
Sakura : Bonne nuit Lionel...Je t'aime.  
  
C'est alors qu'ils échangèrent leur premier baiser. Ils étaient au paradis et une chaleur bienfaisante se répandit dans leurs corps. Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent doucement, ils se quittèrent. Sur le toit d'un bâtiment, une femme aux ailes d'un ange était assise, ses cheveux ondulés cascadant sur ses épaules. Elle sourit et disparut dans la nuit.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui attend nos amis ? Seront-ils assez forts pour apprendre la magie elfique ? Quels secrets leur réserve Yùla ? Pourront-ils vaincre Huorgorn ? C'est ce que vous découvrirez dans la seconde partie d'" Alliance Ultime " !  
  
Voici ce qui complète la première partie de mon fan-fic. La seconde partie parlera de la guerre entre les exilés et Huorgorn. Lingolas, Sakura, Lionel, Isilya et Kérobéros seront en vedette, accompagnés de nouveaux personnages ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie et vos commentaires et suggestions sont les bienvenus. Écrivez moi à : kinomoto.sakura5caramail.com.  
  
la prochaine !  
  
Opaline 


	3. 2e partie moitié 1 : Chapitres 5 et 6

Partie 2 ( 1/2 ) Alliance Ultime : Deuxième Partie ( 1/2 )  
  
Chapitre 5 : L'entraînement  
  
Sakura ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil était chaud et réconfortant. Ses rayons entrent à flots dans la chambre. La jeune fille se redressa dans son lit. Sakura découvrit que le lit d'Isilya était déjà fait et son occupante n'y était plus. La chasseuse de cartes découvrit une robe posée sur une chaise près de son lit. Sakura l'enfila et s'admira dans le miroir. Elle est rouge, en velours, et ses épaules sont découvertes. Les manches sont longues et évasées. Le bas traîne par terre. Sakura devina que c'était dû à quelque coutume. Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les marches du grand escalier de marbre blanc. Lionel venait de sortir de sa chambre, portant des vêtements elfiques lui aussi. En voyant Sakura, il sourit et déposa un baiser sur la main de sa bien-aimée. Après un déjeuner en compagnie de la Dame Rynaëarwen, les deux humains, Isilya et Lingolas se rendirent jusqu'à une petite maison. En entrant, ils sentirent une douce odeur de lilas. Une dame toute de bleu vêtue, aux longs cheveux blonds les accueillit. Un voile était attaché dans ses cheveux et descendait jusqu'au sol.  
  
Femme : Soyez les bienvenus. Je suis Yùla Remanir. Isilya a dû vous parler de moi.  
  
Sakura : En effet. Enchantée de vous connaître. Je suis Sakura et voici Lionel.  
  
Lingolas : Moi je suis Lingolas, fils de Mingolas.  
  
Yùla : Si nous allions nous asseoir ? J'ai de nombreuses choses à vous dire...  
  
Intrigués, ils la suivirent jusqu'à une salle ronde où était aménagée une immense cheminée. Des fauteuils en velours rouge étaient disposés en cercle sur une immense tapis aux motifs magnifiques. Ils y prirent place.  
  
Yùla : Sakura, Isilya...Vous êtes consciente de votre mission, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Sakura et Isilya : Effectivement.  
  
Yùla : Et vous deux, devez être leurs alliés... ( Les garçons acquiescent ) Laissez moi vous parler de la magie elfique. Elle peut prendre différentes formes. On peut contrôler les éléments, se métamorphoser, faire apparaître des objets, voler et bien d'autres choses. Mais ce don est dangereux. Si on ne sait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs, le pire peut survenir. Notre ennemi est Huorgorn le Destructeur. Un sorcier qui peut tuer en un éclair, par un seul regard s'il le veut. Son repaire se trouve dans la Forteresse des Oublis.  
  
Sakura : La Forteresse des Oublis ??  
  
Yùla : Il a capturé des elfes au cours de la bataille qui déforma la royauté du pays. Ils sont devenus ses esclaves, et, au fil du temps, sont devenus des Dravias ou des Dravios. Huorgorn leur a jeté un sort meurtrier...et ils sont en son pouvoir. Seuls quelques rares esclaves continuent de lui obéir en se faisant fouetter...pour son propre plaisir. Bientôt, tout Ilmen-Anor sera en son contrôle...Il faut l'empêcher. Aujourd'hui commence votre entraînement à la magie elfique...Je serai plus proche de Sakura et d'Isilya à cause de leur don. Sur ce, allons dans le jardin, votre apprentissage va débuter.  
  
Ils suivirent Yùla vers un jardin rempli de fleurs. Elle toucha l'écorce d'un saule et les feuilles devirent fleurs de cerisier. Un passage lumineux s'ouvrit et le groupe s'y engagea. Une immense arène de style romaine s'étalait devant leurs yeux.  
  
Yùla : Isilya et Sakura, vous possédez les anneaux de cristal...Les bagues magiques de Luthiviel la Belle, la plus puissante magicienne d'Ilmen-Anor. Pour faire éclore vos pouvoirs, il vous faut vous tenir par la main et vous concentrer. Lingolas et Lionel, eux, seront dotés des épées de Mangor, les armes possédant le pouvoir de la foudre. Lionel, toi qui possèdes des cartes magiques, tu pourras les utiliser. En invoquant l'esprit de Mangor, elles vous apparaîtront. Montrez moi vos pouvoirs maintenant.  
  
Lingolas et Lionel appelèrent Mangor et lui demandèrent de lui conférer les épées de la foudre. Deux armes tranchantes à la lame faite d'un métal bleu électrique apparurent dans leurs mains. Sakura et Isilya se prirent par la main et un faisceau de lumière blanche les entoura. Deux ailes poussèrent sur leurs dos et une épée elfique apparut pour chacune d'elles.  
  
Isilya : Wow...Quels sont les pouvoirs des anneaux ?  
  
Yùla : En vous concentrant, vous pouvez utiliser les forces de l'univers pour faire apparaître du feu, de l'eau, de la foudre et d'autres choses encore. Ce sont des anneaux contrôlés en partie par la pensée. Sakura, toi qui possèdes des cartes, montre-les moi. ( Sakura les sort de sa poche )  
  
Sakura : Les voilà.  
  
Yùla : Répète après moi... « Cartes magiques de Sakura chasseuse de cartes, conférez moi vos pouvoirs. Entrez en mon esprit. Entrez en mon corps. Je vous l'ordonne ! »  
  
Sakura : « Cartes magiques de Sakura chasseuse de cartes, conférez moi vos pouvoirs. Entrez en mon esprit. Entrez en mon corps. Je vous l'ordonne ! »  
  
Les cartes furent soudainement portées par un coup de vent. Elles tournèrent autour de Sakura en diffusant une lumière rose. Des faisceaux dorés en sortirent et se concentrèrent pour entrer dans la poitrine de Sakura. Lorsque tout disparut, les cartes revirent dans sa main.  
  
Yùla : Le pouvoir des cartes est en toi. Garde-les précieusement. Il te suffira de nommer la carte et de la sortir. Sa force apparaîtra même si tu n'utilises pas ta clé.  
  
Sakura ( admirative ) : Wow...  
  
Yùla : Maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. Cette arène est le sanctuaire des combats. Chacun de vous ira affronter une créature qu'il devra battre avec ses pouvoirs elfiques. Lionel ira en premier, suivi d'Isilya, de Lingolas et de Sakura. Que l'entraînement commence !  
  
Aussitôt, Lionel se retrouva en plein milieu de l'arène, armé de son épée bleue. Une créature à la tête d'aigle, au corps et à la queue de lion, pourvue d'ailes de dragon, d'écailles et de pattes griffues sortit d'une des portes de l'arène. Un Griffon ! Il regarda Lionel et un hurlement suraigu sortit de son bec crochu. Les ondes du cri frappèrent le jeune garçon. Lionel se retrouva propulsé à 20 mètres de loin et atterrit par terre. Le corps engourdi, il se releva mais le griffon lui sauta dessus. Ils roulèrent sur le sol poussiéreux et l'animal sortit ses griffes immensément pointues. Il voulu griffer l'adolescent. Celui-ci réussit à égratigner le ventre du griffon avec son épée. En poussant des cris d'agonie, la chimère le relâcha. Du sang verdâtre coulait sur le sol.  
  
Lionel : Dieu de la foudre, achève cette créature !  
  
Des éclairs venus du ciel tombèrent comme la peste sur le griffon qui se retrouva électrocuté. Mais le tonnerre n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Prenant sa revanche, la bête ouvrit le bec et des boules de feu fusèrent sur Lionel. Il se baissa juste à temps pour ne pas mourir carbonisé. Le griffon lui sauta de nouveau dessus, le sang coulant toujours. Il désarçonna Lionel de son épée et approcha à nouveau ses griffes de la gorge du jeune homme. Usant de toutes ses forces, Lionel donna un coup de pied dans la plaie du griffon qui hurla de nouveau. L'animal au ventre ensanglanté recula et Lionel en profita pour récupérer son épée de la planter dans la gorge de la chimère. En rugissant de douleur, l'animal s'écroula sur le sol. Sa carcasse sanglante gisait maintenant, sans vie, par terre, dans la poussière de l'arène. Lionel se retrouva soudainement près de Sakura et des autres, dans une pièce circulaire surplombant, de sa grande fenêtre, le centre de l'arène. La carcasse avait disparu et le jeune garçon s'écroula de fatigue.  
  
Yùla : Bravo jeune Lionel de Hongkong. Tu as fait preuve d'un immense courage. C'est maintenant à toi, Isilya Undomériel.  
  
Isilya disparut soudainement de la pièce et se retrouva face à face avec un petit lionceau. Attendrie, Isilya retint un rire.  
  
Isilya : Quoi ? On m'envoie battre ça ?  
  
Soudain, le lionceau se transforma en une créature au regard cruel et sans pitié. La bête a l'apparence d'un tigre noir possédant des crocs pointus descendant presque jusqu'à terre.  
  
Isilya : Euh...Ok j'ai parlé un peu vite...  
  
Isilya utilisa son épée elfique et défia immédiatement le tigre. L'animal lui sauta dessus et la griffa au ventre. Isilya lui égratigna la figure de sa lame. Le tigre foudroya l'elfe du regard qui se retrouva propulsée contre un mur de ciment. A peine se releva t-elle en gémissant que l'animal la propulsa à nouveau contre une surface dure. Les os douloureux, Isilya grinça des dents.  
  
Isilya : De la télépathie, j'aurais dû m'en douter...C'est le pouvoir des Zeldoras à corps de tigre. J'ai beau eu lui crever un œil, il garde sa puissance...Comment le vaincre ?  
  
Le tigre s'approcha d'Isilya et lui plaqua la gorge contre le mur. Son épée gisait toujours sur le sol, à moins d'un mètre d'elle. En se concentrant, l'arme revint brutalement dans sa main. Elle embrocha le tigre qui disparut. Isilya revint près des autres, dans la pièce ronde.  
  
Yùla : Bravo Isilya, tu as fait preuve de l'arme de ton adversaire contre lui. C'est très ingénieux. Voici maintenant le tour de Lingolas.  
  
Lingolas apparut dans l'arène. Il fit face à un taureau aux longues cornes pointues, crachant du feu. L'animal beugla furieusement et chargea sur Lingolas qui sauta dans les airs et retomba sur le dos du taureau. Il prit son épée, la planta dans la peau du cou de l'animal et le sang gicla. L'elfe retira son arme mais la plaie se referma. Le taureau se mit à ruer violemment. Lingolas s'agrippa tant qu'il put mais l'animal se déchaînait en poussant des mugissements. Finalement, l'elfe fut projeté à 10 mètres de loin et retomba sur le sol poussiéreux. Le taureau grogna et se mit à charger. Lingolas prit son épée à deux mains.  
  
Lingolas : Épée de Mangor, déferle ta colère sur cette créature !!!  
  
Aussitôt, à quelques fractions de secondes où la bête allait percuter Lingolas, l'épée devint d'un bleu fluorescent et une immense traînée de foudre frappa le cœur du taureau. Le ciel s'ombragea et la foudre tomba également du ciel. L'animal poussa un mugissement d'agonie et disparut en fumée. Le ciel redevint bleu et paisible. Lingolas apparut dans la pièce ronde à nouveau.  
  
Isilya : Bravo Lingolas.  
  
Lingolas : Merci...  
  
Yùla : En effet, c'était une performance éblouissante. Sakura...Es-tu prête ?  
  
Sakura : Oui.  
  
Sur ces mots, Sakura fut téléportée vers le centre de l'arène. Son regard balaya l'endroit mais elle ne vit rien. Sur ses gardes, elle serra son épée elfique dans ses mains. Une brise agita soudainement ses ailes d'ange qui étaient toujours sur son dos. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle recula de quelques pas. Puis, en un éclair, une chose la prit par les épaules et ses pieds quittèrent le sol. Paniquée, Sakura vit que la « chose » était en fait un gigantesque dragon aux écailles violettes. L'épée elfique s'écrasa sur le sol et se fracassa. Les puissantes serres de la bête tenaient solidement la jeune fille. Elle se débattit furieusement. Le sol de l'arène était maintenant à plus de 100 mètres. Prise d'une panique effrayante, Sakura se mit à trembler. Le dragon la lâcha et elle bascula dans le vide en hurlant de terreur. Le sol se rapprochait d'elle à une vitesse fulgurante. En plein désespoir, elle déploya de toutes ses forces, ses ailes d'ange. Le vent s'y engouffra et elle prit rapidement de l'altitude. Soulagée, elle invoqua la Carte de l'Épée et tenta de rejoindre le dragon.  
  
Sakura : Hé, gros tas d'écailles ! Je suis là !!!! Tu veux me réduire en bouillie ? Alors viens, essaie de m'attraper !!!!!!!!!!  
  
En confiance, Sakura plongea vers l'arène. Le dragon rugit et se lança à sa poursuite en battant ses ailes de chauve-souris. Elle fonça vers le sol. La poursuite devint plus dangereuse encore. Près du sol, Sakura piqua vers la gauche mais le dragon manqua sa cible et s'écrasa sur le sol. En un battement de ses ailes blanches, Sakura revint près de l'endroit où s'était écrasé le mastodonte et la détruit à l'aide de la Carte de l'Épée. En poussant un cri mêlé d'un rugissement de lion et d'un sifflement de serpent, l'animal mourut. Sakura vit ses ailes disparaître et elle revint dans la pièce ronde. Lionel l'enlaça.  
  
Lionel : Bravo Sakura, très ingénieux. Tu es la meilleure.  
  
Yùla : Félicitations mes chers amis. Vous avez tous réussi avec brio votre premier entraînement. Retrouvez moi, demain, chez moi pour la finalisation de votre travail. Reposez-vous bien, vous avez fait des performances exceptionnelles.  
  
Yùla les conduisit jusqu'au passage de lumière et, une fois passés, la lumière se referma et le saule reprit son apparence normale. La magicienne les amena vers le manoir de Rynaëarwen et les quitta pour la nuit. Le soleil couchant teintait d'orangé la Cité cachée. Après un repas bien rempli, Isilya laissa Sakura et Lionel qui jouaient au échecs pour se rendre à la bibliothèque de sa maison. Lingolas la suivit. Intriguée, Sakura déplaça sa reine et sourit.  
  
Sakura : Hum... Lionel, tu crois que Lingolas est amoureux d'Isilya ?  
  
Lionel ( déplace son cavalier ) : Ça se peut...  
  
Sakura ( déplace son fou du roi ) : Échec et mat !  
  
Lionel : C'est la troisième fois que tu me bats ! Comment tu fais ?  
  
Sakura : La pratique. Devine qui est mon entraîneur ?  
  
Lionel : Euh Kéro ?  
  
Sakura ( lui fait un clin d'œil ) : Non...Toi... ( Reprenant son sérieux ) Parlant de Kéro, l'as-tu vu aujourd'hui ??? Il a semblé disparaître...  
  
Lionel : Il dormait dans quelle chambre cette nuit ?  
  
Sakura : Celle des filles...Il a dû faire le tour de la cité, une visite... Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, il sait quoi faire.  
  
À la bibliothèque, le calme régnait. Isilya feuilletait un gros livre écrit en elfique. Lingolas, caché derrière un rayon, observait la jeune fille lire. Son esprit était tout chamboulé.  
  
Lingolas ( en pensée ) : Comme elle est belle...Pourquoi je ressens cette impression bizarre ? Mon visage s'enflamme, mon cœur explose...Serait-ce de l'amour ? Cette sensation m'est nouvelle, inconnue...Je n'ai qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser. Que devrais-je faire ? Je vais aller la voir...  
  
Lingolas fit un peu de bruit pour s'annoncer. Isilya leva la tête de sa lecture, regarda à gauche, regarda à droite et tomba nez à nez avec Lingolas. L'esprit de la jeune fille était en flammes.  
  
Isilya ( en pensée ) : Lingolas...Comme il est beau...Serait-ce de l'amour que je ressens ? Mon cœur explose, mon visage s'enflamme...Je n'ai qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser...Que devrais-je faire ?  
  
Lingolas : Euh...Bonsoir Isilya, fille de Rynaëarwen. Que fais-tu ici alors que le soleil est déjà endormi à l' horizon ?  
  
Isilya : Ma lecture du soir.  
  
Lingolas ( s'assit à côté d'elle ) : Quel livre ?  
  
Isilya : La forêt de Sirkalen.  
  
Lingolas : Tu lis vraiment un livre d'une telle envergure ? J'y crois pas...  
  
Isilya : Ah bon... ( Ferme son livre ) « L'obscurité était en maints endroits frappée par la lumière de la lune. L'astre blanc était d'une lueur fantomatique. Valuva, en bonne mère, cacha ses petits renardeaux dans la tanière. Le museau levé vers le ciel, elle entendait l'appel résonner. Comme si ses entrailles se dirigeaient vers la même personne...Celui qu'elle aimait... »  
  
Lingolas : « Le vent souffla dans son poil roux. Ses yeux bruns étaient étrangement humides, comme si elle pleurait. À l'autre bout de la forêt, Olomir, l'amour de sa vie, celui qu'elle avait perdu dans la fuite des chasseurs, sentit son odeur. Son aimée l'appelait. Il s'élança de toutes ses forces à travers les broussailles. Les petits renardeaux dormaient à poings fermés, ne se doutant pas que leur père allait bientôt les rejoindre...»  
  
Isilya ( se rapproche de Lingolas ) : « Après de maints efforts, Olomir réussit à éviter les ombres de la nuit. La lune éclairait son chemin. Il vit enfin une tanière et sentit un parfum qui ne lui était nullement inconnu. Valuva sentit également ce parfum et sortit de sa cachette. Les deux renards au poil roux se fixèrent dans les prunelles de leurs petits yeux. Ils coururent l'un vers l'autre...»  
  
Lingolas : « Dans un souffle d'espoir, ils se retrouvèrent enfin. Heureux et émus à la fois. Ils se frottèrent le nez l'un contre l'autre en signe d'amour. Dans la forêt...  
  
Isilya : L'ombre disparaissait, laissant place à la chaleur de l'aube. L'amour perdu était retrouvé. Il n'y eut jamais plus grand calme que dans cet instant...»  
  
Lingolas ( se rapproche d'Isilya ) : « L'appel avait parlé...»  
  
Les deux ensemble : « Le soleil naissait à l'horizon, les espérances étaient comblées...Pour l'affection de deux simples êtres, le ciel s'illumina. N'est-ce pas cela que l'on appelle aimer ? »  
  
Isilya sourit à Lingolas. Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus. Soudain, Isilya prit le visage du garçon dans ses mains blanches et douces. En même temps, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce fut un baiser à la fois tendre et langoureux. Leur passion dura environ une éternité. Les minutes ne voulaient plus que devenir des heures, des siècles. Dans cette pièce toute simple, l'amour était né.  
  
( Mot de l'auteure : Snif...! C'est trop émouvant !!! Passez moi un mouchoir quelqu'un ! lol )  
  
Chapitre 6 : Le commencement d'un long voyage  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Isilya et Lingolas dormaient côte à côte. La belle tête à la chevelure noire de la jeune fille reposait sur la poitrine du garçon, cette dernière se soulevant à chaque respiration. Isilya gémit dans son sommeil. Lingolas se réveilla à moitié et enlaça son aimée en l'embrassant dans le cou. Sakura et Lionel eux, s'étaient endormis sur le canapé du grand salon, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, recouverts d'une couverture de laine. Ils s'éveillèrent aux premières lueurs du jour.  
  
Lionel : Bonjour mon ange. Bien dormi ?  
  
Sakura : Oui... Nous avons parlé si tard dans la nuit, je n'ai pas vu le temps filer. Où est Kéro ?  
  
Kéro ( ouvre la grande porte avec fracas ) : SALUT ÇA BOUME LES GARS ?  
  
Sakura ( sur un ton de reproche puis avec joie ) : Kéro, tais-toi un peu tu vas réveiller tout le monde ! ( Va l'enlacer ) Où étais-tu petit chenapan ?  
  
Kéro : J'ai rencontré Linìel ! Il faut que je vous la présente !  
  
Lionel : Linìel ??  
  
Kéro : C'est une petite elfe. C'est la dernière-née des exilés Kisharis.  
  
Sakura : Oui...Je me souviens maintenant ! Euh...au fait, il est quelle heure sur la grande horloge ?  
  
Kéro : Environ 6 heures du matin, je crois.  
  
Sakura : Allons déjeuner !  
  
Kéro : Waouh ! De la bouffe !  
  
Lionel : Sacré ventre à pattes !! Tu ne changeras jamais...  
  
Kéro : VENTRE À PATTES ??????????????? Alors, tu te rebelles, morveux ?  
  
Lionel : Morveux ????? Espèce de peluche !  
  
Kéro : Morveux !  
  
Lionel : Peluche !  
  
Kéro : Morveux !  
  
Lionel : Peluche !  
  
Sakura ( les sépare ) : Hé oh ! Ça suffit vous deux ! Pas de chicane ! Je vais me changer dans ma chambre.  
  
Lionel : Moi aussi.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent brièvement sur la bouche, au grand dégoût de Kéro ( Il ne le savait pas lui !!!! ), et les deux amoureux montèrent à leurs chambres. Sakura ouvrit la porte et entra. Elle s'habilla derrière son paravent avec la robe rouge de la veille. De faibles gémissements lui parvirent aux oreilles. Elle passa la tête à côté de son paravent et ce qu'elle vit la fit rougir. Elle se cacha. C'était Lingolas et Isilya qui dormaient côte à côte. Ils venaient de se réveiller.  
  
Lingolas ( embrasse Isilya ) : Bonjour mon amour.  
  
Sakura ( dans sa tête ) :Mon amour ?????????????????  
  
Isilya : Bonjour...Tu crois qu'on a bien fait ?  
  
Lingolas : Oui...Ne t'inquiète pas...  
  
Isilya : J'ai attendu si longtemps pour te le dire...Je t'aime tellement fort.  
  
Lingolas : Dès que je t'ai vue, mon cœur s'est illuminé. Tu es la plus merveilleuse des elfes.  
  
Isilya : Merci.  
  
Lingolas : Tu me passes mes vêtements ? ( Sakura étouffe un cri de surprise...Vous comprendrez pourquoi... )  
  
Isilya : Oui, oui...Les voilà.  
  
Isilya : Tu n'entends pas quelque chose ?  
  
Lingolas : Tu crois que quelqu'un nous observe ?  
  
Isilya : J'ai une drôle d'impression. ( Sakura déglutit ) Je crois qu'elle vient de derrière ce paravent.  
  
Sakura fut prise d'angoisse. Qu'allait dire Isilya si elle la découvrait ? Elle ne tarda pas à le savoir. Isilya venait d'apparaître, vêtue seulement de la grande couverture de son lit, entourée autour d'elle comme une robe.  
  
Isilya : SAKURA ?????????????????????  
  
Sakura ( rougit de gêne ) : Euh...Je crois que je vais m'en aller...( Se dirige furtivement vers la porte et l'ouvre ) À plus !!!!!!!  
  
Sakura dévala les escaliers, le cœur battant, ne sachant trop quoi penser de ce qu'elle avait vu. Finalement, elle en garda le secret. Après leur entraînement, tout aussi rigoureux que la veille, Kéro entraîna Sakura et Lionel chez la petite Linìel. C'était une maisonnette au toit incurvé, construit en briques rouges. Elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un temple japonais. Kéro frappa à la porte. Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et au regard d'un bleu profond leur ouvrit. Elle avait une robe violette et une fleur de lotus dans ses cheveux, presque semblables à ceux de Tiffany. Le cœur de Sakura fut immédiatement en fête, comme lorsqu'elle regardait Mlle Moreau. Linìel et Kéro s'enlacèrent gentiment.  
  
Linìel : Kéro !!!! ( Vers les autres ) Tu as amené des amis ?  
  
Kéro : Oui. Je te présente Sakura et Lionel. Ceux dont je t'ai parlé.  
  
Linìel : Bonjour jeunes gens. Je suis Linìel Omaliké. Ravie de vous connaître. Voulez-vous prendre le thé avec moi ?  
  
Sakura et Lionel : Volontiers !  
  
Ils entrèrent dans la demeure très bien décorée et s'assirent à la table de bois vernis. Linìel leur apporta des tasses contenant un liquide légèrement rose.  
  
Linìel : C'est du Soramikaï, un thé elfique fait à partir de fleurs de cerisier. Je pense que « Sakura » veut dire « fleur de cerisier » dans votre langue, n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Sakura : Eh oui ! ( Prend une gorgée ) C'est très bon, dis donc !  
  
Lionel : Tu vis seule ?  
  
Linìel : Oui...Je suis la protégée de Yùla Remanir, que vous connaissez. Elle prend soin de moi mais j'habite en solitaire.  
  
Sakura : Tu n'as pas de parents ?  
  
Les yeux de Linìel se remplirent soudainement de larmes.  
  
Sakura : Oh...Désolée...Je ne voulais pas t'attrister...  
  
Linìel : Ce n'est rien...Mes parents sont morts, ils ont été tués par...( Ses yeux brillent d'une lueur rageuse ) Huorgorn... Pour les venger, je me suis jurée de le tuer. Mais je ne suis encore qu'une enfant...Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas assez puissants...  
  
Sakura : Nous allons te venger...Ma mission est justement de l'exterminer, voilà pourquoi je suis ici.  
  
Linìel : C'est vrai ? Merci beaucoup...( Essuie ses yeux )  
  
Sakura : Il va payer, ne t'en fais pas.  
  
Linìel : Heureusement, j'ai Kéro pour me remonter le moral. Il est très rigolo. ( Sourit )  
  
Lionel : Le petit ventre à pattes est un clown né.  
  
Kéro ( enragé ) : Comment tu m'as appelé ???????????  
  
Sakura : Hé, pas de chicane !!!  
  
Lionel : On devrait rentrer maintenant...Je pense que la Dame voulait nous parler ce soir.  
  
Linìel : J'ai un cadeau pour vous, justement...  
  
Linìel se rendit dans son salon, ouvrit un tiroir, prit un objet et le referma. Elle s'approcha de Sakura, prit sa main, mit le cadeau et la referma.  
  
Linìel : C'est un collier très spécial. On l'appelle « Le rayon de l'espoir ». Il contient la lumière de notre étoile, celle des Kisharis. C'est la lueur de la déesse Lakira, protectrice des combattants. Garde-le précieusement sur toi, Sakura. Il t'aidera à vaincre notre ennemi.  
  
Sakura ouvrit sa main et vit une chaîne d'argent où pendait un petit flacon en cristal en forme d'étoile. Une lumière blanche en émanait et ne semblait jamais s'éteindre. Attendrie, Sakura s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Linìel et l'embrassa sur le front en signe d'amitié.  
  
Sakura : Merci noble Linìel.  
  
Linìel : Ces yeux...Tu ressembles à quelqu'un que j'ai connu...Elle n'avait pas de nom mais on l'appelait Elenarwen...La « Dame des Étoiles ». Ses yeux étaient comme les tiens. Aussi verts, aussi joyeux et pleins de tendresse.  
  
Sakura : Ah oui ?  
  
Linìel : Elle est s'est réincarnée en humaine...C'était une dame très douce, elle a pris soin de moi...Je crois que c'était ma maman. Je ne me souviens que d'une chose...Son regard...J'espère qu'elle veillera sur toi.  
  
Sakura : Je l'espère aussi.  
  
Lionel : Merci pour le thé.  
  
Linìel : De rien. Au revoir Kéro. ( Elle le serre dans ses bras )  
  
Lionel : Allez viens, peluche.  
  
Kéro : Ne m'appelle pas peluche, morveux !!!!  
  
Lionel : Comment tu m'as appelé ???????????? ( Ils se lancent des éclairs dans les yeux )  
  
Sakura ( désespérée ) : Ahhhhhhhhhhhh...! Mais vous ne finirez donc jamais de vous détester ?????  
  
Ils quittèrent Linìel et se rendirent au manoir. Là, dans le Grand Salon, les attendait Isilya, la Dame Rynaëarwen et Lingolas.  
  
Dame Rynaëarwen : Chers invités...Humains et elfes...J'ai une importante annonce à vous faire. Le temps des entraînements est fini. La tâche d'Isilya et de Sakura doit s'accomplir. Accompagnées de Lingolas et Lionel, vous irez en terrain ennemi. La forteresse de l'Oubli est votre destination. Prenez garde aux créatures qui surveillent ce lieu. Les filles, je vous donne ce poème qui devra être récité au bon moment. Il détruira le mal et Huorgorn...Un combat vous attend, peut-être le plus important de votre vie...Soyez prudentes, jeunes élues. Et vous, jeunes hommes, veillez sur elles. Votre soutien sera essentiel.  
  
Lingolas : Quand partirons-nous ?  
  
Dame Rynaëarwen : Demain, à l'aube. Prenez la route des Rosiers Noirs, elle est plus sûre que le passage vers les grottes de Noldur-Barock. Maintenant, votre confiance ne doit être qu'en vous quatre. Ne croyez que vous même. Cette partie du pays est infestée de créatures maléfiques qui ne veulent que tromper les voyageurs pour ensuite les embourber dans les ennuis. Soyez prudents...  
  
Cette nuit là, les paroles de Rynaëarwen résonnèrent dans la tête de Sakura. Elle ne dormit pas beaucoup. Le lendemain, après des adieux brefs, le quatuor se mit en branle et passèrent la limite de la cité. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense plaine verte, encore mouillée de rosée. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils entrèrent dans une vallée rocheuse. Le soleil était déjà en train de se lever lorsqu'ils en sortirent. Une forêt traversée d'un chemin s'étalait devant leurs yeux. Ils firent une pause à l'orée du bois.  
  
Sakura : Savez-vous où on est ?  
  
Isilya : Nous sommes dans la Lande d'Uridor. Le chemin de cette forêt est celui dont a parlé ma mère...La Route des Rosiers Noirs. Dans moins d'une journée, nous serons en terrain ennemi.  
  
Lionel : Je ne suis pas très rassuré...J'ai honte de le dire mais...J'ai peur.  
  
Sakura ( se blottit dans ses bras ) : Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.  
  
Lingolas : Cette nuit, je prendrai le premier tour de garde.  
  
Lionel : Je prendrai le second.  
  
Isilya : Bon, allons-y. La route sera longue...  
  
En effet, elle fut longue. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que trois fois par la suite. La forêt épaisse les entourait, les oiseaux de proie lançaient leurs cris au- dessus de leurs têtes. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Sakura s'endormit immédiatement sur son lit improvisé, Lionel contre elle. À la lueur de leur feu de camp, Isilya et Lingolas ne dormaient pas. Le premier faisant le tour de garde, la seconde ne trouvant pas le sommeil.  
  
Isilya : Lingolas ?  
  
Lingolas : Oui ?  
  
Isilya : Je repense encore à l'autre nuit...Je n'arrête pas d'y penser...  
  
Lingolas : C'était bien ?  
  
Isilya ( sourit timidement et rougit ) : Oui. Très bien...Mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir honte de moi.  
  
Lingolas : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Isilya. ( La serre dans ses bras )  
  
Isilya : Et Sakura ? Elle a découvert cela, j'en suis sûre...  
  
Lingolas : Sakura est une noble personne, elle ne l'aurait pas raconté à n'importe qui.  
  
Isilya ( regarde Lingolas ) : Tu crois ?  
  
Lingolas plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de sa bien-aimée. Il y voyait une tempête ambrée, fougueuse, remplie de tendresse et d'amour. Son cœur battait la chamade. Lingolas prit doucement le menton d'Isilya dans sa main et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Il se défit doucement de cette étreinte.  
  
Lingolas : Je le crois. ( Craquement de branche )  
  
Isilya ( sur ses gardes ) : C'était quoi ?  
  
Lingolas : On nous observe.  
  
Isilya : Une créature ennemie ?  
  
Lingolas ( tire son épée de son fourreau ) : Je pense que oui.  
  
Isilya fit apparaître son épée également et scruta la forêt sombre de son regard inquiet. Dos à Lingolas, elle était aux aguets, n'osant presque pas respirer. Un nouveau craquement de branche résonna à leurs oreilles. Le cœur des deux amoureux étaient en état de panique, battant à tout rompre. Il ne se passa rien durant quelques instants. Seul le hurlement lointain des loups emplissait l'air de cette atmosphère étrange, propre à une forêt nocturne.  
  
Lingolas : Ça ne devait être qu'un hibou qui s'est envolé...  
  
Isilya : Je ne crois pas, moi. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment... La créature qui nous regardait n'était pas là par hasard, j'en donnerais mon épée et ma bague magique au diable si ce n'est pas un espion d'Huorgorn.  
  
Lingolas : Mais, nous sommes à des kilomètres de la forteresse...Comment pourrait-il s'intéresser à nous ?  
  
Isilya : Je ne sais pas. Soyons sur nos gardes, l'endroit n'est pas sûr...  
  
À suivre dans la deuxième moitié...  
  
Petit mot de l'auteure : Salut, ici Opaline ! J'ai réalisé que ma seconde partie d'« Alliance Ultime » est très longue... ( Désolée si je vous endors...) J'ai des tonnes de choses à raconter, alors je l'ai séparé en deux moitiés. Il y aura une troisième partie pour terminer l'histoire. Alors, ne vous inquiétez pas, le fan fic continue !  
  
Envoyez moi vos commentaires à kinomoto.sakura5caramail.com  
  
À tout de suite ! 


	4. 2e partie moitié 2 : Chapitre 7

Partie 2 ( 2/2 ) Alliance Ultime : deuxième partie ( 2/2 )  
  
Note : Salut ! Voici la seconde moitié de la deuxième partie. sinon, y aurait eu 70 pages de long ! lol Celle-ci est un peu plus courte, mais c'est la conclusion de la première moitié. Bonne lecture !  
  
Opaline  
  
Chapitre 7 : En terrain ennemi  
  
Pendant ce temps, dans une pièce éclairée par des chandelles, deux garçons étaient assis et jouaient aux cartes. Ils étaient habillés de manière gothique et leurs cheveux noirs complétaient leur style. Soudain, une fille entra dans la salle, vêtue d'une robe violette et jaune.  
  
Garçon #1 : Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Serait-ce Tiranya ?  
  
Tiranya ( Elle s'assit et arrache le jeu de cartes des mains des autres ) : Il y a des choses que nous devons régler.  
  
Garçon #2 : Et, quelles sont ces « choses » ?  
  
Tiranya : Le Maître avait raison... Les ennemis approchent d'ici.  
  
Tiranya passa la main dans ses courts cheveux bruns. Comme maquillage, elle avait les yeux ombrés de noir et les lèvres de la même couleur. ( Disons que c'est, dans cette pièce, leur couleur préférée à tous, c'est le noir ! lol ) Le deuxième garçon, prénommé Rivalen, fit mine de vouloir enlacer Tiranya. La fille le repoussa si brutalement que Rivalen se retrouva par terre.  
  
Rivalen : Ouh la ! T'es de bien méchante humeur, Lady.  
  
Tiranya : C'est de la faute de ces stupides élues. Je les hais. Il ne faut pas qu'elles renversent notre maître. Elles ont déjà vaincu la Nadralorez et la plus cruelle de nos Dravias.  
  
Oléorgorn ( pose sa main sur l'épaule de Tiranya ) : Ça n'arrivera pas, Lady. Je vais envoyer Rivalen et il tentera des les éliminer.  
  
Tiranya : Non, c'est une mauvaise idée. Rivalen est un espèce de mauviette. Il ne réussirait même pas à trouver un cheval dans une pièce rose fluo.  
  
Rivalen : Hé ! Pour qui tu te prends ? ( Adouci ) Tu sais que t'es mignonne quand tu es enragée ?  
  
Tiranya ( le pousse à nouveau ) : Je t'ai dit de la fermer.  
  
Oléorgorn : Pourquoi es-tu si dure avec lui ?  
  
Tiranya : Il m'ennuie.  
  
Oléorgorn : Moi, je suis à ta disposition. ( Dans le creux de l'oreille ) Ce soir, ça te va ?  
  
Tiranya et Oléorgorn se dévisagèrent avec passion. Rivalen frappa son poing sur la table mais les regards des deux autres ne se quittaient pas.  
  
Rivalen : Il y a bien plus important que vos petits jeux.  
  
Tiranya ( d'une voix mielleuse, endormie ) : Envoie Arrol et Misitcha. Dis- leur de repérer l'endroit où nos ennemis se cachent...Je me charge du reste.  
  
Rivalen : Tiens, Lady Tiranya n'est plus en colère ? Je vais aller voir ces stupides hiboux et leur dire d'aller chercher ce qu'on leur demande. ( Entre ces dents ) Je vais te massacrer Oléorgorn, Tiranya sera à moi...  
  
Oléorgorn : Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?  
  
Rivalen : Rien, rien du tout...  
  
Frustré, Rivalen sortit de la salle, armé de son épée et d'un large gant de cuir. Il marcha dans les nombreux couloirs de la forteresse et se dirigea vers une tour. Rivalen monta les marches et entra en haut, dans une immense volière ronde ( comme dans Harry Potter ! ) où reposaient au moins 20 hiboux de toutes sortes sur des perchoirs. Il tendit son bras et deux volatiles quittèrent leur poste pour venir s'y percher. C'était deux chouettes ayant le don de la parole, l'une au plumage gris cendré et l'autre de couleur brun acajou.  
  
Chouette grise : Salutations à vous, Rivalen. Quelle mission nous attend ?  
  
Rivalen : Allez repérer les quatres combattants de la Cité des Exilés. Dès que leur position vous est connue, revenez à la forteresse.  
  
Chouette brun acajou : C'est comme si c'était fait.  
  
Les animaux à plumes quittèrent le bras de Rivalen et s'envolèrent par la grande fenêtre de la volière. Tandis que le jeune homme regardait partir les hiboux, Tiranya et Oléorgorn se dévoraient des yeux. Même si ils tentaient de se concentrer sur la classification de manuscrits divers, leurs regards se croisaient. Soudain Oléorgorn quitta son travail et se jeta sur Tiranya. Ils tombèrent sur le sol ensemble. Oléorgorn plaqua la jeune fille par terre.  
  
Oléorgorn : Alors, Lady...  
  
Tiranya ( rit ) : Que veux-tu chevalier ? Oserais-tu poser la main sur la fille de Liranya ?  
  
Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus embrassa fougueusement Tiranya qui ne broncha pas. Leur étreinte semblait interminable. Soudain, la jeune fille renversa l'autre et c'est elle qui se retrouva sur le ventre du garçon.  
  
Tiranya : Alors, tu oses...( Sourit méchamment ) J'aime ça.  
  
Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser langoureusement jusqu'à l'étouffement. Pendant ce temps, sur la Route des Rosiers Noirs, le quatuor avait repris son chemin. Le soleil était doux et chaud. La forêt s'éclaircissait à mesure qu'ils progressaient.  
  
Lingolas : On va bientôt quitter la forêt et le chemin.  
  
Sakura : Où aboutirons-nous si il en est ainsi ?  
  
Isilya : En terrain ennemi.  
  
Lionel : Combien nous reste t-il de chemin à faire ?  
  
Isilya : Plus beaucoup. Lorsque nous quitterons le boisé, nous serons arrivés dans la Plaine Ténébreuse. Là, il faudra redoubler de vigilance.  
  
Lionel : La Forteresse d'Huorgorn...Elle se trouve là-bas ?  
  
Lingolas : Oui. Dans moins d'une heure, on y sera.  
  
Sakura : Quand on arrivera, on devra élaborer un plan. Si on veut trouver où il se cache, il faudra savoir quoi faire.  
  
Isilya : Tu as raison, Sakura. Une fois dans la Plaine Ténébreuse, on se réfugiera dans un coin à l'abri des regards. Là, on pourra échafauder le plan.  
  
Sakura : Et les esclaves ?  
  
Lingolas : On va les libérer. Pendant ce temps, toi et Isilya agirez. L'Alliance devra s'opérer.  
  
Lionel : A propos, pourquoi l'appelle t-on « l'Alliance Ultime » ?  
  
Isilya : Les hommes et les elfes ont toujours vécu séparés les uns des autres. Lorsqu'ils on eu des rapports, c'était lors de guerres où l'on manquait d'alliés. Mais, maintenant, les hommes ont presque disparu d'Ilmen- Anor. Seul les armées d'Huorgorn, quelques rares seigneurs humains et des elfes habitent ce lieu. Depuis la Grande Guerre, le pays vit dans la crainte et la peur. Cette alliance est donc, une ultime retrouvaille entre les hommes et les elfes.  
  
Sur ces mots, Sakura fouilla dans la poche de son manteau vert et en sortit une feuille de parchemin. Écrit à l'encre elfique, son contenu était un poème. Mais pas n'importe lequel...Un poème magique.  
  
« Toi qui es venu des enfers, toi qui a semé la peur, prépares-toi à retourner dans ta demeure d'ailleurs.  
  
Nous, élues pour te vaincre, élues pour t'éliminer  
  
Sommes rendues à l'ultime alliance qui a pour but, te tuer  
  
La crainte ne vivra plus en ce pays noble  
  
Pour que plus jamais tu ne reviennes  
  
Disparais et que l'on te ne revois plus jamais  
  
Ainsi soit-il fait ! »  
  
A peine eut-elle fini sa lecture qu'elle leva la tête. Le cœur rempli de désolation, elle regarda le lieu qui devait être l'hôte de l'Alliance Ultime. Le groupe avait quitté la forêt et, maintenant, c'était une immense plaine au ciel obscur qui s'étalait sous leurs yeux. On y observait trois tours noires et une immense ( quand je dis immense, c'est IMMENSE !!! lol ) forteresse qui aurait pu engloutir trois fois l'école de Sakura. Des armées de Dravios et de Dravias conduisaient et fouettaient des esclaves vêtus de haillons au loin. Sales et le visage triste, ils transportaient des pierres et construisaient, ce qui semblait être une tour. Sous les coups de fouet, ils gémissaient, et parfois de profondes égratignures sanglantes apparaissaient sur leurs dos maigres. Les yeux remplis de larmes, Sakura fixa ce désespoir et cette atmosphère macabre. Tous les autres avaient la même attitude. Ils étaient arrivés dans la partie noire d'Ilmen-Anor, là où le désastre sévissait encore.  
  
Isilya : Quelle désolation...  
  
Sakura : Je promets solennellement de faire arrêter tout cela, au risque d'y laisser ma vie. Je ne supporte pas cette vue de terreur et d'esclavagisme.  
  
Lionel : Moi non plus.  
  
Lingolas : Allons nous réfugier dans la cabane abandonnée qui se trouve près du boisé sombre, là-bas. La nuit, la Plaine n'est pas sûre. Des Dravios et des Dravias sortent de partout pour repérer des ennemis.  
  
Le cœur en miettes, ils s'engagèrent dans un fossé poussiéreux. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils virent une vieille cabane en bois. L'endroit était presque désert. Seuls quelques canapés, une lampe à l'huile et une table complétaient l'endroit, recouverts de draps quelques peu déchirés. Ils enlevèrent les draps et la poussière. Sakura et Lionel s'assirent par terre tandis qu'Isilya allumait la lampe à l'huile grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques. Lingolas prépara le repas et donna un bol de soupe à chacun. Le silence était de rigueur. Le vent secouait par moments les planches de la cabane mais il faisait chaud et l'atmosphère était rassurante. La nuit allait être longue...  
  
Voilà qui conclut cette deuxième partie d'Alliance Ultime. Vos commentaires sont les bienvenus à kinomoto.sakura5caramail.com J'avance très vite en matière de fan fics, comme vous le constatez, mais j'espère ne pas trop vous endormir avec mes Loooooongs textes ! lol  
  
Bon, plus tout le monde !  
  
Opaline 


	5. 3e partie : Chapitres 8 à 11

Partie 3 ( Chapitres 8 à 11 ) Alliance Ultime : 3e partie  
  
( Chapitres 8 à 11 )  
  
Chapitre 8 : Jalousie et passion  
  
Après avoir terminé leur repas, Sakura se blottit contre Lionel qui lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Lingolas nettoyait son épée en silence tandis qu'Isilya finissait une miche de pain.  
  
Sakura : Le plan de demain, il faut l'élaborer maintenant.  
  
Isilya : Tu as tout à fait raison...  
  
Lingolas : Si on passe en plein milieu de la Plaine, on sera repérés et tués sur-le-champ. Il faut passer inaperçus.  
  
Sakura : La voie des airs serait-elle plus sûre ?  
  
Isilya : Je ne crois pas...Les airs, comme la Terre, sont surveillés.  
  
Sakura : Si je nous rendais invisibles ?  
  
Lionel : C'est une excellente idée, Sakura ! Mais comment accomplirons-nous cela ?  
  
Lingolas : On concentrera nos pouvoirs ensemble. Si on le commande tous, ça marchera... La magie elfique nous aidera.  
  
Isilya : Pendant que nous chercherons Huorgorn, Lionel et Lingolas libéreront les esclaves et nous rejoindront ici.  
  
Lingolas : Prions Lakira que rien ne se passe de grave... Huorgorn est capable des pires choses. Aux dernières nouvelles, il projetait de détruire la côte ouest d'Ilmen-Anor. C'est là que réside la plus importante population d'elfes.  
  
Isilya : Il y aura un massacre si on n'agit pas. Des centaines d'elfes seront emprisonnés et réduits en esclavage !  
  
Lionel : Avant tout, dormons un peu. La nuit porte conseil. On réfléchira mieux demain matin...  
  
Sakura : Lionel a raison. ( Baille ) Je suis fatiguée...  
  
Lingolas : Bon. Alors, bonne nuit tout le monde.  
  
Sakura ne demanda pas son reste et se coucha sur un des canapés. Elle s'endormit profondément. Lionel, posté à une fenêtre, regardait la forteresse se dresser dans la nuit, éclairée faiblement par la lune. Quelques cris sauvages retentissaient parfois au loin. L'atmosphère était sinistre. Le vent gémissait dans les branches d'arbres. Justement, dans les branches d'un cèdre, deux hiboux discutaient.  
  
Hibou #1 : Tiens... Ce sont eux que nous cherchons !  
  
Hibou #2 : Enfin une bonne nouvelle pour notre maître... Il va être content pour une fois !  
  
Les volatiles prirent leur envol dans le ciel de la nuit. Dans le château d'Huorgorn, Rivalen, Tiranya et Oléorgorn étaient assis à table. Rivalen ferma le livre qu'il lisait et jeta un regard soupçonneux aux deux autres qui se faisaient les yeux doux.  
  
Rivalen ( exaspéré ) : Non, mais avez-vous fini de vous fixer avec des yeux de merlan frit ? Ça m'exaspère à la fin !  
  
Tiranya : Ferme-la Rivalen, on t'a pas sonné.  
  
Oléorgorn : Où sont Arrol et Misitcha ?  
  
Rivalen : Ils sont en route. À vol de hibou, ça prendra du temps. ( Se lève ) Je vais me chercher à manger.  
  
Rivalen sortit de la pièce. Il descendait les escaliers de marbre, éclairés par des chandelles allumées avec un feu magique, ne faisant pas fondre la cire et ne pouvant pas causer d'incendies. En passant par quelques couloirs, il rencontra une fille aux cheveux blonds coiffés en une tresse, vêtue d'une robe de velours vert.  
  
Fille : Tiens, mais qui voilà ? Ne serait-ce pas le chouchou du Seigneur Huorgorn, celui à qui il confie toutes ses missions ?  
  
Rivalen : Arrête un peu, Lara. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à rigoler.  
  
Lara : C'est encore cette Tiranya ?  
  
Rivalen ( en colère ) : J'arrive pas à le croire !!!!!! Elle et cette espèce d'Oléorgorn se font les yeux doux, ça me donne envie de vomir !!!!!  
  
Lara : Calme-toi un peu, Rivalen. Viens, on va manger quelque chose... Tu es venu pour ça non ?  
  
Rivalen : Je suis surtout venu pour disperser ma colère ailleurs !  
  
Lara prit Rivalen par le bras et le tira vers les cuisines qui étaient vides. Elle referma la porte.  
  
Rivalen : Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ?  
  
Lara : Eh bien, pour que tu te confies ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ?  
  
Rivalen ( fouille dans une jarre et en sort des biscuits ) : Ils doivent être en train de se peloter à l'heure qu'il est !  
  
Lara : Tu es amoureux de Tiranya et tu es jaloux d'Oléorgorn à ce que je vois.  
  
Rivalen ( la bouche pleine ) : On peut dire ça...  
  
Lara : J'ai entendu dire qu'Arrol et Misitcha, les hiboux Drealing, sont partis et qu'ils recherchent le quatuor ennemi.  
  
Rivalen ( entre ses dents ) : Il la pelote, cette espèce de vermine...Je le sais...  
  
Lara : Hé, tu m'écoutes ???  
  
Rivalen : Euh... ( Reprend ses esprits ) Excuse-moi Lara. Ils sont partis en exploration mais ils n'ont pas donné de nouvelles jusqu'à présent.  
  
Lara : Tu n'as pas l'air intéressé par cette conversation.  
  
Rivalen : Non, je ne pense qu'à ce maudit Oléorgorn ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait un jour été mon ami ! ( Donne un coup de pied dans le mur )  
  
Lara ( soudainement doucereuse ) : Je pourrais t'aider à te venger.  
  
Rivalen ( intéressé ) : Vraiment ?  
  
Lara : Oui... Viens un peu ici que je t'explique mon plan...  
  
Lara saisit Rivalen par la gorge et le plaqua sur le mur près du grand four. Elle prit un couteau de cuisine et fit mine de vouloir trancher la gorge de l'autre. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs déglutit difficilement, s'attendant au pire. Il ferma les yeux, pris d'horreur, mais un bruit sourd le sortit de sa torpeur. Rivalen sentit alors quelque chose de mou et de chaud se poser sur ses lèvres. Lara ne voulait pas le tuer, bien au contraire. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que la jeune fille l'embrassait passionnément. Pris d'un sentiment étrange, Rivalen oublia ses soucis et joua le jeu. Il n'avait jamais remarqué le corps parfait de la jeune fille ni ses pétillants yeux bleus d'aussi près. Leur embrassade ne dura qu'une minute car une voix s'éleva et les fit arrêter.  
  
Voix d'un domestique : Hé vous deux ! Ici c'est une cuisine, pas une chambre. Allez décampez !  
  
Rivalen ( bronche ) : Ouais...Ouais... On a compris !  
  
Lara et Rivalen sortirent de la cuisine, jetant des regards hostiles au domestique qui faisait une ronde de garde. Une fois que le servant eut repris son chemin, les deux adolescents allaient retourner à leurs chambres respectives lorsqu'un battement d'ailes annonça l'arrivée des espions à plumes. Arrol et Misitcha se posèrent sur le bras de Rivalen.  
  
Arrol ( c'est la chouette grise ) : Bien le bonsoir, maître Rivalen... Salutations à vous également, Lady Lara.  
  
Rivalen : Avez-vous des nouvelles à nous apporter ? Bonnes, j'espère.  
  
Misitcha ( chouette brun acajou ) : Bien sûr. Les quatres combattants sont cachés à l'orée du bois, pas très loin de la forteresse. Ils se sont réfugiés dans la cabane abandonnée qui se trouve au Nord-Ouest.  
  
Lara : Ils vont sûrement attaquer dans les prochains jours...  
  
Arrol : Nous avons aussi aperçu une sorte de lion volant qui se dirigeait vers le bois. Croyez-vous qu'il est un allié de nos ennemis ?  
  
Rivalen : Toutes sortes de créatures vivent ici, à Ilmen-Anor. Ce lion volant doit seulement être à la recherche d'un bon repas ! Ne vous occupez point de lui, seuls les combattants m'intéressent...  
  
Chapitre 9 : Tempête, l'esclave rebelle  
  
Un soleil triste se leva ce matin là. Le ciel était gris en permanence et seuls quelques timides rayons de lumière traversaient ce rideau céleste à l'allure mélancolique. Ce fut Isilya qui se réveilla en premier. Sakura la suivit presque aussitôt.  
  
Isilya : Bonjour Sakura.  
  
Sakura : Bonjour.  
  
Isilya : Tu as bien dormi ?  
  
Sakura : Oui. Et toi ?  
  
Isilya : J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit.  
  
Sakura : Ah oui ? Raconte moi-le...  
  
Isilya : Je voyais une immense bataille opposant des Dravios, des Dravias, quelques humains, des esclaves et nous quatre. Il y avait, dans notre camp, une sorte de lion ailé. C'était un combat épouvantable. Un homme vêtu comme un sorcier nous faisait face. Toi et moi nous sommes tenues par la main, avons récité quelque chose que je n'ai pas distingué et une immense déflagration de lumière a envahi le champ de bataille. Ensuite, je n'ai plus rien vu.  
  
Sakura : Un lion ailé ? Serait-ce...  
  
Sur ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée ( quand on parle du loup...! Lol ), Kérobéros se tenait dans l'embrasure, l'air essoufflé, quelques égratignures sanglantes sur son visage et ses pattes. Il s'écroula par terre et Sakura se précipita sur lui.  
  
Sakura : Kéro !?!?!? Pourquoi es-tu blessé ? Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas parti avec nous ??  
  
Kérobéros : J'étais resté... Mais Yùla m'a envoyé ici...  
  
Isilya : Tes blessures ? D'où proviennent-elles ?  
  
Kérobéros : J'ai été attaqué...Il y a des créatures humaines aux ailes de chauve souris et aux crocs pointus qui rôdent dans le coin...  
  
Isilya : Des hommes ou des femmes ?  
  
Kérobéros : Des hommes pour la plupart, il y a aussi quelques femmes.  
  
Isilya : Des Dravios et des Dravias !  
  
Sakura : Que devons-nous faire, Isilya ??  
  
Isilya : Se préparer au combat. Ils veulent sûrement nous éliminer...Des espions ont dû nous voir !  
  
Lorsque tout le monde fut réveillé, Lingolas et Lionel se postèrent aux fenêtres tandis qu'Isilya et Sakura soignaient le pauvre Kérobéros. Avec l'aide d'herbes médicinales, l'elfe prépara une mixture qu'elle appliqua sur les plaies de l'animal. Kérobéros gémit de douleur.  
  
Kérobéros : Ouille ! Ça brûle ! Mais c'est quoi ce truc vert ??  
  
Isilya : Ce sont des Feuilles de Perwilo. ( Kérobéros s'agite ) Ne bouge pas s'il te plaît !  
  
Sakura : Tu étais resté dans la Cité ?  
  
Kérobéros : Oui... Avec mon amie Linìel. Je lui tenais compagnie pour ne pas qu'elle se sente seule mais Yùla m'a demandé d'aller vous aider. Je n'ai pas hésité et je suis tout de suite parti sous ma forme provisoire. En chemin j'ai vu des sortes de hiboux...Ils m'ont observé pendant au moins trois jours et sont partis...Une nuit j'ai cru les entendre parler...Plus tard, ce sont les autres qui m'ont tombé dessus et j'ai dû me transformer.  
  
Lingolas : Ce devait être des hiboux Drealing. Ils sont d'excellents espions et sont dotés de la parole.  
  
Sakura : Décidément il y a des créatures de toutes sortes, ici !  
  
Isilya ( finit de bander les blessures de Kérobéros ) : Voilà. Tu devrais avoir moins mal pour un moment.  
  
Kérobéros : Merci... Maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
  
Lingolas : Ça, j'en ai aucune idée...  
  
Après leur repas, ils prirent leur courage à deux mains et décidèrent d'exécuter leur plan. Avant de sortir, tous se prirent par la main ( ou la patte dans le cas de Kérobéros ! Lol ).  
  
Lingolas : Concentrez-vous et pensez très fort à vos corps invisibles. Nous pourrons nous voir encore tous les cinq mais nos ennemis n'auront pas connaissance de notre présence. L'effet durera, selon mes estimations, au moins le temps que l'on entre dans la forteresse.  
  
Isilya : J'ai eu un entretien avec Yùla avant notre départ et elle m'a donné une carte du château. Les esclaves sont retenus au troisième sous- sol. Ça fait un bout de marche mais le mieux est de passer par les bouches d'aération.  
  
Sakura : Ils en ont ?!?!?!?  
  
Isilya : Eh oui...Tout est possible dans cette dimension !  
  
Lionel : Bien. Alors, les bouches d'aération débutent près de l'entrée Nord. Lingolas et moi on les traversera et on aboutira au 2e sous-sol. Ensuite, on descendra et on devrait voir les cellules.  
  
Isilya : Moi et Sakura on vous suivra pour le moment. Dès que vous aurez atteint les cellules, Sakura et moi, on ira chercher l'endroit où Huorgorn se cache.  
  
Lingolas : Bonne chance tout le monde.  
  
Tous formèrent un cercle et se concentrèrent longuement. Après un moment, Sakura ne sentit plus les mains des autres qui tenaient les siennes. Elle regarda ses mains et vit qu'elles étaient translucides.  
  
Sakura : Ça marche ! Carte du vol, fais apparaître des ailes pour tous ceux qui sont humains !  
  
Sur le dos des quatres adolescents poussèrent de magnifiques ailes blanches. Sans hésitation, tous s'élancèrent dehors et prirent de l'altitude. Le terrain hostile s'étalait sous leurs yeux. Au château, personne ne se doutait que cinq combattants invisibles allaient faire irruption dans leur plan de domination. Tiranya, couchée dans un grand lit aux draps blancs s'éveilla soudainement. Oléorgorn finissait de s'habiller. Les cheveux ébouriffés, la jeune fille se redressa, la couverture sur sa poitrine.  
  
Tiranya : Que fais-tu ?  
  
Oléorgorn : Huorgorn m'a demandé d'aller le voir.  
  
Tiranya : Il est plus important que moi ?  
  
Oléorgorn ( s'assoit sur le lit, près de Tiranya ) : Non. C'est juste qu'il peut me trancher la gorge si je n'y vais pas. Ce sorcier est capable de tout...  
  
Tiranya : Rivalen peut y aller à ta place. ( Doucereuse ) Allez, je veux jouer encore...  
  
Oléorgorn : Désolé, mais je ne peux pas... Peut-être plus tard... ( Il se lève )  
  
Tiranya : Mais oui... Cet empoté de Rivalen ne peux pas se grouiller le derrière ! C'est lui le favori, pourquoi est-ce toi qu'Huorgorn a convoqué dans la Salle du Conseil ?  
  
Oléorgorn : Il doit sentir une attaque venir...et lorsqu'il le sent, ça se produit. ( Il embrasse Tiranya ) À tout à l'heure.  
  
Oléorgorn, vêtu d'une chemise blanche avec un dragon dans le dos et d'un pantalon noir, sortit de la pièce, laissant une Tiranya quelque peu désemparée. Elle revêtit une robe rouge bordée de dentelle avec un profond décolleté et entreprit de faire une visite à la bibliothèque du château. Pendant ce temps, Sakura, Lionel, Lingolas et Isilya survolaient la plaine. La forteresse se dressait, sombre, lugubre, dans le paysage désolé. Ils bifurquèrent vers l'Ouest et arrivèrent au pied d'une muraille de pierre. Les douves, remplies d'eau sale et nauséabonde, entouraient la construction hostile comme de longs bras verdâtres. Quelques Dravios passèrent à côté d'eux, sans les sentir ni les voir. C'était le moment d'agir. Ils trouvèrent une grille de fer et la soulevèrent pour finalement entrer dans la bouche d'aération. Un vent chaud, parfumé d'acier, leur arrivait directement au visage.  
  
Kérobéros : On est encore loin ??? C'est pas grand par ici, je commence à être coincé !  
  
Isilya : Du calme, on est déjà au premier sous-sol.  
  
Lingolas : Les esclaves sont retenus dans la cellule principale. On y est presque !  
  
La bande continua à avancer dans un noir presque total jusqu'au moment où ils virent enfin une ouverture au bout du tunnel. Ils en sortirent précipitamment et se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir éclairé par des torches enflammées.  
  
Isilya : C'est ici ! On est au 3e sous-sol !  
  
Lingolas : Allons libérer les esclaves. Tu viens Lionel ?  
  
Sakura : Mais... Ça veut dire qu'on doit se séparer ?  
  
Lionel : J'en ai peur.  
  
Sakura ( enlace Lionel ) : Bonne chance...  
  
Lionel : Toi aussi ma douce fleur de cerisier.  
  
Lingolas ( à Isilya, en elfique ) : Je reviendrai... Je t'aime Isilya.  
  
Isilya ( en elfique ) : Je t'aime Lingolas.  
  
Les couples se séparèrent, Kérobéros du côté des garçons. Sakura et Isilya décidèrent de monter à l'étage supérieur. Lingolas entendit de faibles gémissements plaintifs et il suivit le son jusqu'à une grande cellule. Une vingtaine d'esclaves, sales, vêtus de haillons, les cheveux en batailles, garçons et filles, hommes et femmes, étaient emprisonnés. Une fillette aperçut les combattants et écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise.  
  
Petite fillette : Hé...Kiraloumi, regarde, des anges !  
  
Kiraloumi ( regarde les compagnons ) : Eh...Mais tu as raison ! Tout le monde, regardez, des anges venus du lointain royaume des Cieux !  
  
Les esclaves tournèrent leurs regards suppliants vers Lingolas. Un petit garçon s'avança plus près des barreaux et regarda Kérobéros.  
  
Petit garçon ( surpris, également ) : Oh...une grosse bête à poil !  
  
Kérobéros ( un peu frustré ) : Hey ! Je ne suis pas une...  
  
Lionel ( interrompt Kérobéros ) : Esclaves d'Huorgorn, nous sommes les envoyés de la Dame Rynaëarwen de la Vallée d'Ordélia. Nous venons vous sauver...  
  
Soudain, tous les esclaves s'écartèrent, montrant une fille de 14 ans en apparence, à l'allure rebelle, les cheveux attachés en chignon, assise en tailleur au fond de la cellule. Elle ouvrit ses grands yeux d'un vert intense et fixa les sauveurs. À ses oreilles étaient accrochés quatres anneaux dorés.  
  
Fille ( en langue elfique ) : Qui êtes-vous pour vous aventurer ici ? L'endroit est dangereux, les créatures maléfiques viendront vous prendre comme ils l'ont fait pour nous. Partez vite, notre sort ne vous importe nullement.  
  
Lingolas : Je suis Lingolas, fils de Mingolas de la forêt des Murmures. Nos intentions sont pacifiques. Si nous vous libérons, vous pourrez vous venger de celui qui vous a fait souffrir. Faites-nous confiance.  
  
Lionel : Qui est-ce ?  
  
Lingolas : On dirait la cheftaine de ce groupe... C'est une elfe au sang à moitié humain. Je le ressens dans son aura.  
  
Fille : Tempête Chasse-Mouette n'obéit à personne. Nous sommes chétifs et faibles, nous libérer serait la pire des erreurs. Repartez dans votre royaume des Cieux, la Mort viendra nous chercher.  
  
Lingolas : Que voulez-vous Tempête ? Moisir en prison ou regagner une vie d'allégresse sans le poids de l'esclavage, remplie de joie, de rires, d'amour et d'amitié ? Choisissez.  
  
Tempête Chasse-Mouette se leva. Vêtue d'une robe blanche, sale, déchirée en lambeaux dans le bas, elle s'avança sous le regard étonné des autres jusqu'à Lingolas. Son chignon se dénoua dans son mouvement, laissant apparaître de magnifiques et longs cheveux bruns lui descendaient jusqu'aux chevilles. Dans une main elle tenait une sorte de grosse corde épaisse attachée à une extrémité en un nœud. Elle s'approcha des barreaux et regarda Lingolas. Si ce n'eut été que de son allure rebelle, on l'aurait prise pour une princesse. Sa beauté sauvage et l'aura qu'elle dégageait troubla un peu Lingolas.  
  
Tempête : Si nous acceptons, je veux venir avec vous. L'armée d'Huorgorn est immense, une guerrière de plus ne vous ferait pas de mal...  
  
Lingolas : Vos compagnons, seront-ils assez robustes si une attaque se présente ?  
  
Tempête : Une dizaine d'entre eux sont d'excellents guerriers. Comme priorité de sauvegarde, je mettrais les femmes et les enfants.  
  
Lingolas : Alors, vous acceptez donc qu'on vous sauve ?  
  
Tempête : Si le marché est respecté, j'accepte sur-le-champ.  
  
Lingolas : Bien. Alors, l'affaire est classée.  
  
Lingolas tendit la main à Tempête qui la prit en signe d'acceptation. Kérobéros ordonna à tous de reculer et il fit fondre les barreaux avec une boule de feu. Les esclaves, conduits par les trois compagnons et Tempête Chasse-Mouette sortirent de la prison. Ils libérèrent également tous les autres esclaves détenus dans les autres cellules. Tout reposait maintenant sur les deux élues...  
  
Chapitre 10 : Le sorcier maléfique  
  
Sakura et Isilya, sur le qui-vive, arpentaient les couloirs. Elles se cachèrent quelques fois derrières des armures lorsque des domestiques passaient car elles n'étaient plus invisibles à présent. Finalement, elles virent une immense porte de chêne massif, plus grande que toutes celles du château, se dresser devant elles. Des motifs de dragons entourant une épée étaient gravés dans le bois. Par un mince entrebâillement, Sakura et Isilya observèrent la salle qui se cachait derrière. Un trône surélevé était dans le fond, surplombant la pièce. Les murs étaient décorés de tableaux représentant des combats. Le plafond, en forme de dôme, était démesurément haut. Sur le trône, fait d'or et d'argent, quelqu'un prenait place. Un homme, vêtu d'une longue toge bleue foncé ressemblant à celle d'Anthony, aux courts cheveux brun noisette, à l'air supérieur scrutait la salle de son regard gris et froid. Les filles virent également une autre personne, vêtue d'une chemise blanche au dos imprimé d'un dragon, qui faisait face à la chaise royale. Celui qui était assis sur le trône serra un long sceptre au bout orné d'une sphère bleue, dans ses doigts osseux aux ongles acérés.  
  
Homme sur le trône : Oléorgorn, fils de Plérathorn, je t'ai convoqué ici car je sens que mon heure de gloire reviendra. Rassemble toutes nos armées humaines et animales, préparons-nous à envahir la côte ouest d'Ilmen-Anor.  
  
Oléorgorn ( s'incline ) : Oui, Seigneur Huorgorn. Il sera fait selon votre volonté.  
  
Huorgorn : Dès le lever du soleil, j'aurai de nouveaux esclaves pour construire la Tour de Pouvoir, là où j'accomplirai mon destin...Dominer les deux mondes !  
  
Oléorgorn : Les elfes de la côte ouest sont réputés pour leurs travaux manuels et leur force physique... Ils nous seront utiles.  
  
Soudain, Sakura et Isilya entendirent un bruit de pas rapide. Elles se cachèrent derrière l'armure la plus proche et virent passer une fille aux cheveux rouges et blonds qui avait l'air affolée. Une fois qu'elle fut entrée dans la salle, les élues retournèrent les espionner.  
  
Fille ( s'incline ) : Seigneur Huorgorn, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous annonçer...  
  
Huorgorn : Parle, Mara.  
  
Mara : Ma sœur Lara et moi avons aperçu une troupe d'esclaves conduits par la rebelle, un elfe, un jeune homme et un lion ailé en fuite ! Ils sont en train de s'échapper !!!  
  
Sakura ( dans sa tête ) : Lionel, Lingolas, Kérobéros et les esclaves ! Mais.. Qui est donc la rebelle ??  
  
Huorgorn ( en colère ) : Quoi ?!?!?!?? Mara, sonne l'alarme générale ! Il faut retrouver ces esclaves ! Oléorgorn, vas avec elle !  
  
Les deux concernés s'inclinèrent rapidement et quittèrent la salle, sans voir Sakura et Isilya. Oléorgorn sonna la grande cloche et les soldats partirent à la recherche des fautifs. Pendant ce temps, Sakura et Isilya étaient toujours postées à l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Elles décidèrent de passer à l'action.  
  
Sakura ( à voix basse ) : C'est le moment d'agir.  
  
Isilya : Tu as raison. À trois... 1...2...  
  
Sakura : Trois !  
  
Elles poussèrent violemment la grande porte qui s'ouvrit. Huorgorn les regarda d'abord avec surprise puis avec un sourire méchant.  
  
Huorgorn : Ne serait-ce pas Isilya Undomériel et Sakura Kinomoto, les élues du peuple Kisharis ? Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?  
  
Isilya ( brandit son épée ) : Aucun, sale rapace ! Nous venons pour te tuer !  
  
Huorgorn : Et...Comment comptez-vous le faire, petites gamines ?  
  
Sakura : Avec tous les dons que nous possédons et le Poème des Ombres, rien ne nous empêche d'arrêter les souffrances que tu fais subir à de pauvres elfes !  
  
Huorgorn ( sarcastique ) : Oh...! Des petits tours de magie ! Il est temps pour vous d'avoir une VRAIE leçon de sorcellerie, mesdemoiselles !  
  
Le sorcier brandit son sceptre et les filles se retrouvèrent propulsées sur le mur. Leurs ailes d'ange se déployèrent et elles usèrent de toute leur force contre leur ennemi qui fit apparaître une épée dans ses mains. Les armes s'entrecroisaient avec brutalité et quelques étincelles jaillissaient parfois du métal.  
  
Sakura : Carte du feu, achève cet ennemi !  
  
Huorgorn : Bouclier céleste !  
  
Le feu atteignit une barrière lumineuse et ne frappa pas le sorcier. Huorgorn ricana.  
  
Huorgorn : Comme vous êtes pathétiques ! Un enfant pourrait vous battre !  
  
Il lança alors une nouvelle attaque à l'aide d'un rayon vert émeraude mais les élues l'évitèrent juste à temps. La lumière atteignit un mur de pierre qui se défonça et s'écroula en poussière. Furieux, le sorcier continua à viser Sakura et Isilya. Grâce à la Carte de la Vitesse, elles ne furent pas touchées par les rayons mortels. Sakura poussa un hurlement de guerre et se jeta sur Huorgorn. Avec son épée elfique, elle transperça le cœur de l'homme. Le sang ne gicla pas lorsqu'elle la retira. Huorgorn était toujours en vie, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
  
Sakura : Mais...C'est impossible...!  
  
Huorgorn : On ne t'a rien appris ? Je suis invincible, aucune arme ne peut m'atteindre...Seule la magie le peut...Mais à ce que je vois, vous n'avez pas les qualifications requises ! ( Vers la porte ouverte ) Cathalina, Royley ! Vous avez de la visite !  
  
Dans l'embrasure apparut deux tigres, l'un bleu, l'autre blanc. Leurs yeux rouges brillaient d'une lueur sanguinaire. Leurs corps étaient décorés de rayures noires et leurs puissantes griffes étaient aussi acérées que des couteaux. À leurs pattes se trouvaient des bracelets épais, en or, avec un immense rubis. Sakura et Isilya reculèrent. Huorgorn ria.  
  
Huorgorn : Avant de vouloir me tuer, jeunes filles...Il faudra affronter mes fidèles animaux de compagnie ! Rien ne peut m'empêcher de dominer les Deux- Mondes ! ( Aux tigres ) Attaquez !!  
  
Le tigre bleu se jeta sur Sakura, l'autre s'attaqua à Isilya. Elles combattirent à coups d'épée contre griffes pendant un moment mais les bêtes les désarmèrent. Les plaquant contre le sol, elles ouvrirent leurs gueules menaçantes, parées de crocs pointus. Isilya donna un coup de pied à son opposant qui relâcha son emprise en grognant de douleur et récupéra son épée. Sakura, elle, eut moins de chance, car le tigre qui l'attaquait était à deux doigts de la griffer sauvagement lorsque, contre la peur qui la clouait au sol, utilisa la carte de l'eau pour détourner l'attention de l'animal. Ce stratagème marcha à merveille car le tigre bleu la relâcha, se frottant le museau de sa patte droite avec des rugissements de mécontentement. Le combat se poursuivit, épée contre griffes, jusqu'au moment où elles réussirent à leur planter une arme dans le dos. Les tigres disparaissèrent en silence, se transformant en cendres. Sakura et Isilya remarquèrent alors qu'Huorgorn avait disparu. Il s'était enfui !  
  
Isilya : Huorgorn est parti !  
  
Sakura : Il a dû profiter de l'occasion pour aller rejoindre ses armées !  
  
Isilya : Il faut le retrouver !!!!  
  
Elles utilisèrent la carte du vol pour faire réapparaître leurs ailes et, en volant, s'engagèrent dans les couloirs. À un moment, elles se firent repérer par les soldats et une poursuite folle s'engagea. Pendant ce temps, le groupe conduit par Lionel, Lingolas et Tempête fut également repéré. Ils réussirent à sortir de la forteresse et se retrouvèrent dans l'immense Plaine Ténébreuse. Les armées d'Huorgorn constituées d'Hommes, de Dravios et de Dravias, n'avaient pas dit leur dernier mot.  
  
Soldat #1 : Rang droit, envoyez-leur des flèches de feu !  
  
Chef Dravios : Barrez-leur le passage près du fossé ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous échappent !  
  
Soldat #2 : Vite ! Obéissez !  
  
Dans la fuite des esclaves, les ennemis reprirent le dessus. Certains s'écroulèrent, une flèche dans le dos. Les prisonniers avaient élaboré un plan. Après avoir dérobé des épées, des lance-pierres et des dagues aux gardes des cellules, ils avaient prévu une contre-attaque en cas de repérage. Tempête Chasse-Mouette sortit sa corde et la fit tournoyer au- dessus de sa tête tel un lasso.  
  
Tempête : Iiiiiiiiiloullaiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( Prononcer I-Lou-Laill-i )  
  
Lionel et Lingolas : À l'assaut !!!!  
  
Kérobéros : À l'attaque !!!  
  
Poussant divers cris de guerre, les esclaves elfes, les combattants humains et le lion ailé essayèrent de repousser l'attaque. Huorgorn sortit du château par le Pont-Levis. Les yeux exorbités, il appela ses espions.  
  
Huorgorn : Lara ! Rivalen ! Oléorgorn ! Tiranya !  
  
Espions ( accourent ) : Oui Seigneur Huorgorn ?  
  
Huorgorn : Récupérez-moi ces esclaves ! Il n'est pas question qu'ils nous échappent !!!!!  
  
Armées d'épées, les espions entreprirent de capturer les esclaves dans un grand filet fait d'un métal semblable à du fer, flexible, léger et résistant. Pendant la confusion générée par le combat, Lara approcha Rivalen.  
  
Lara : Regarde Oléorgorn... Le moment est venu pour toi de te venger de tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir...De t'avoir volé Tiranya... Prends ton épée et frappe le !  
  
Rivalen : Tu es sûre ?  
  
Lara : Moi aussi j'ai des comptes à lui rendre... J'ai été amoureuse de lui et il a abusé de moi. C'est un lâche, sale et égoïste, il mérite la mort !  
  
Rivalen : Mais...Tiranya ? Elle sera terriblement affectée par la mort de son amant ! Elle voudra me tuer !  
  
Lara : Frappe-le...ou je le fais !  
  
Rivalen n'obéit pas. Il continua son combat contre quelques esclaves robustes. Lara lui jeta un regard hostile. Elle prit son épée et s'approcha d'Oléorgorn qui lui tournait le dos. Un sourire meurtrier aux lèvres, elle leva l'épée dans les airs prête à frapper. Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Elle senti un objet dur l'assommer. Elle tomba, inconsciente, sur le sol, son arme dans sa main. Tiranya l'avait désarmée. Elle eut un sourire mauvais. Pendant ce temps, Sakura et Isilya venaient d'être aux prises avec quelques gardes qu'elles eurent vite fait d'éliminer. Par une fenêtre, elles virent la bataille générale qui se déroulait dehors.  
  
Sakura : Lingolas, Lionel, Kérobéros et les esclaves !!  
  
Isilya : Allons les aider !  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Maintenant, le combat pour la liberté allait se jouer, plus terrible que jamais...  
  
Chapitre 11 : Alliance Ultime  
  
Lionel et Lingolas, en plein combat, furent les premiers à voir apparaître les filles. Elles atterrirent aux côtés de leurs amoureux.  
  
Sakura : Il faut élaborer une stratégie ! Ils commencent à reprendre le dessus ! Plusieurs sont morts déjà.  
  
Lionel ( aux esclaves ) : Rang un ! Lancez vos pierres !  
  
Une pluie de roches s'abattit sur les armées d'Huorgorn. Plusieurs furent touchés à la tête et s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Le rang deux lança également leurs projectiles. Furieux, Huorgorn repoussa les roches d'un coup d'épée et fit face, menaçant, aux deux élues, l'épée au poing, brandie dans les airs.  
  
Huorgorn : Vous ne pourrez pas m'échapper maintenant !!!!!!!!!! Vous allez mourir !!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura : Jamais !  
  
Huorgorn égratigna le bras de Sakura et frappa Isilya. Sans réaction, elles le fixèrent de leur regard brillant. Les élues se prirent la main. En entendant les paroles qui résonnaient comme des voix dans une cathédrale, tous les combats cessèrent. Le ciel s'obscurcit et des éclairs déchirèrent le ciel. Les anneaux de cristal aux doigts des jeunes filles se mirent à scintiller comme des étoiles. C'était le moment de l'Alliance qui allait mettre fin aux souffrances des elfes pour toujours.  
  
Élues : « Toi qui es venu des enfers, toi qui a semé la peur, prépares-toi à retourner dans ta demeure d'ailleurs.  
  
Nous, élues pour te vaincre, élues pour t'éliminer  
  
Sommes rendues à l'ultime alliance qui a pour but, te tuer  
  
La crainte ne vivra plus en ce pays noble  
  
Pour que plus jamais tu ne reviennes  
  
Disparais et que l'on te ne revois plus jamais  
  
Ainsi soit-il fait ! »  
  
La foudre s'abattit sur Huorgorn comme d'immenses lances électriques. Son corps fut inondé de lumière. Il paraissait souffrir horriblement. Poussant un hurlement atroce, le sorcier maléfique fut détruit. Une déflagration de lumière incroyable en émana telle une tempête de sable soudaine. Tous furent aveuglés par l'éclat et ne purent rien voir par la suite. Sakura ne sentit plus la main d'Isilya qui tenait la sienne et s'évanouit. Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle se trouvait dans une immensité noire parsemée d'étoiles. Une femme aux longs cheveux, aux yeux d'un vert tendre, vêtue de blanc telle une reine, apparut à la jeune fille.  
  
Sakura : Qui...êtes-vous ?  
  
Femme : Je suis la Gardienne du Versant de Lumière...Elenarwen.  
  
Sakura : Elenarwen ? Vous êtes la femme qui a pris soin de la petite Linìel n'est-ce pas ?  
  
Elenarwen : Oui... Elle est ma fille... Mon esprit est lié au sien. Ce qui fait d'elle mon héritière.  
  
Sakura : Mais...Pourquoi êtes-vous en vie ? Elle m'a dit que vous aviez été tuée...  
  
Elenarwen : Pas exactement. En tant que déesse, je possède une force régénératrice mais seulement sous ma forme céleste... Linìel continuera mon œuvre, tel est son destin. Je suis ici pour accueillir les âmes pures, les guider, les créer. Il existe deux Versants à ce monde... Le Ténébreux et le Lumineux. Tu as hérité de son plus grand pouvoir, celui de Luthiviel la Belle. L'amour et l'espoir sont ta force, ne l'oublie pas.  
  
Sakura : Où sont Isilya, Lingolas... et Lionel ??  
  
Elenarwen : Ils sont en sécurité. Le temps s'est arrêté brièvement afin que je puisse entrer en contact avec toi, lorsque vous avez éliminé le Destructeur. La Paix règnera maintenant dans Ilmen-Anor...Protégée par votre bouclier de Sérénité, œuvre de la mission qui vous a été donnée, toi et Isilya Undomériel. Tu portes une étoile en toi...Une étoile Immortelle... Et elle renaîtra.  
  
Sakura : Une étoile ? Comme l'avait dit Clow Reed... Mon pouvoir...  
  
Elenarwen : Ton étoile est bien plus que ça. Elle représente la force de ta vie, l'affection que tu portes à ceux que tu chéris... N'oublie pas que l'amour est l'essentiel de l'univers, c'est grâce à lui que l'on bâtit des mondes...  
  
Sakura se réveilla. Lionel était endormi à ses côtés. Ils étaient dans un grand lit blanc parfumé de lilas, portant de nouveaux et superbes habits elfiques. Isilya et Lingolas étaient couchés dans un autre lit pas très loin. Kérobéros était assoupi, sous sa forme provisoire. Tous se réveillèrent lentement.  
  
Lingolas : Où sommes-nous ?  
  
Isilya : On est revenus dans la Vallée d'Ordélia ! On a réussi !!!  
  
La porte s'ouvrit et la Dame Rynaëarwen les accueillit. Isilya lui sauta dans les bras.  
  
Isilya : Mère...Je suis si heureuse de vous revoir !  
  
Dame Rynaëarwen : Moi aussi, ma petite princesse... ( Vers les autres ) Bien le bonjour, jeunes gens. Vous êtes revenus dans notre cité grâce à la magie libérée par la réussite de la mission des élues. Les anciens esclaves sont maintenant des nôtres, en paix. La forteresse a été détruite par votre intervention de même que tous ses servants maléfiques. Les espions, les Dravios, les Dravias et les armées d'Huorgorn, de même que lui, ont été tués par la force de votre pouvoir.  
  
Sakura : Donc...Nous avons réussi ! La paix régnera pour toujours à Ilmen- Anor ?  
  
Dame Rynaëarwen : Il me semble que oui. Mais l'heure est venue pour vous, Sakura, Lionel et Kéro de repartir dans votre monde... Le départ se fera demain.  
  
Kéro : Si tôt ?  
  
Dame Rynaëarwen : Il le faut...  
  
Attristés, les amis se regardèrent longuement. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble, profitant de leurs derniers moments. Le groupe alla rendre une dernière visite à Linìel.  
  
Linìel : Vous repartez demain ?  
  
Kéro : Oui...  
  
Linìel : Le collier t'a porté chance Sakura ?  
  
Sakura : Oui... Je le garderai toujours sur moi.  
  
Linìel : Je ne vous oublierai jamais...Toi non plus, mon cher Kéro... ( Ils s'étreignent )  
  
Sakura : Linìel... j'ai vu Elenarwen.  
  
Linìel : C'est vrai ?  
  
Sakura : Elle m'a dit que tu es son héritière. Tu dois continuer son œuvre...  
  
Linìel : Tel est mon destin... Je n' oublierai pas cette tâche, Sakura... ( Elle serre Sakura et Lionel dans ses bras ) Que les dieux vous protègent.  
  
Le lendemain matin, les adieux furent ponctués de larmes. Même les garçons pleuraient. Pourvus de leurs bagages, les trois compagnons dirent au revoir aux deux elfes...  
  
Isilya ( enlace Sakura ) : Merci de ton aide... Je penserai toujours à toi, mon amie. Elendili Sakura.  
  
Sakura : Que veut dire ce mot ?  
  
Isilya : Il signifie « Amie des Elfes ». Ne m'oublie pas, surtout.  
  
Sakura : Je te le promets.  
  
Lingolas ( enlace Sakura à son tour ) : Namarië Sakura... Que la Déesse de la Terre, Yanri, veille sur toi pour toujours.  
  
Les garçons eurent une poignée de main d'adieu tandis qu'un vortex violet s'ouvrait non loin de là. Avec un dernier signe d'adieu, Sakura, Kéro et Lionel disparurent dans la lumière pourpre... L'aventure venait de prendre fin...  
  



	6. Épilogue

Épilogue  
  
Sakura et Lionel se marièrent quelques années plus tard. Tiffany fut immensément ravie d'être, non seulement demoiselle d'honneur mais aussi créatrice de la robe de mariée ! Elle immortalisa ce jour sur caméscope. Kéro se gava tant de gâteau de mariage qu'il fit une indigestion. ( Quel gourmand ! Il ne changera jamais... lol )  
  
Le couple donna naissance à une fille que Sakura appela Nadeshiko. De leur côté, Isilya et Lingolas se fiancèrent mais on ignore si ils ont eu des enfants. Linìel découvrit une sœur adoptive en la personne de Tempête et elles devirent inséparables. L'esclave fut rebaptisée Mariel, ce qui signifie en langue Kisharis « Rebelle au Grand Cœur ». La fille d'Elenarwen sentait que sa destinée l'attendait, à présent. Elle devrait veiller à présent, à ce que le mal ne réapparaisse plus jamais dans le monde des elfes...  
  
On n'entendit plus jamais reparler d'Ilmen-Anor, la paix et l'amour régnaient maintenant dans les deux mondes. Sakura avait maintenant un bon pressentiment pour le destin de sa fille... Une nouvelle magicienne était née... De nouvelles aventures allaient commencer...  
  
Voilà qui termine mon fanfic ! J'ai eu un immense plaisir à l'écrire. Pour la fin, je me suis inspirée en partie du dernier manga de Sailor Moon. Je remercie infiniment Elendil l'elfe, de m'avoir donné de superbes conseils car sans elle, je n'aurais pas écrit cette histoire !  
  
Écrivez-moi vos commentaires et suggestions à kinomoto.sakura5caramail.com.  
  
!  
  
Opaline  
  
p.s Peut-être que j'écrirai d'autres fanfics...Sûrement la suite de celui-ci. Si vous avez des suggestions, faites-moi en part ! : ) 


End file.
